Warehouse 14
by UserIdentify
Summary: Warehouse 13 but with Gail and Holly as the next generation of warehouse agents. Dont have to have seen the show, basic premise is there are objects from throughout history with certain bizarre qualities that a secret government agency tracks down and secures in a Warehouse in the middle of nowhere.
1. Chapter 1

Gail Peck looked around the painfully white entrance room to the hospital banquet room with a perfectly stoic look on her face. She eyed every person in the room and looked over every possible exit. She was lead of the police detail that had been assigned to cover the hospital event as a important benefactor and politician was to attend. She had a feeling she was missing something but she had checked twice. The room was clear.

"This is Peck. All clear for entry." She said holding her radio strapped to her uniforms shoulder.

"Copy. Bringing Dawson in." Another unit from out front of the building responded.

The gnawing feeling in her stomach increased at that. She immediately begin another sweep of the main hall. Everything was fine. There was no threat...then she saw it, movement out one of the side doors. Without hesitation Gail moved toward the door in a swift but calm movement.

As soon as she was through the door which entered into a long dim hall. Gail quickly spotted the figure moving down the hall. She immediately took her gun out and gave chase. Toward the end of the hall there was small room with a ladder that led up to the buildings roof.

"Police! Hands up and turn around!" Gail shouted as the figure was finally forced to pause at the bottom of the ladder.

The man didnt say anything but turned around manically laughing as he did. Gail was all but ready to shoot him when a bright blue flash emitted from the general area of the man. Gail couldnt find it in herself to move or even think as the warm light flooded the room. It felt like seconds before Gail could fully form a thought and by the time she did the man was making his way through the ceiling opening.

"Son of bitch."Gail grumbled immediately giving chase again.

By the time she got out on the roof she realized there was another player in this game. There was a tall brunette apparently having a face off with the creepy man from moments ago while hold some type of gun that looked like it was straight out of a old sci-fi movie along with dark round goggles over her eyes. Gail new she should say something but this entire situation was just bizarre. She tried her radio for help but just received static.

"Ok, I dont know what the hell is going on but lady lower your weapon and both of you get down on the ground. Now." Gail said finally.

"Officer Peck, please just-not now." The brunette said cockily a annoyingly smart smirk gracing her lips.

Gail scoffed at the situation in front of her. What the hell was this? Before she could respond she saw the blue light starting to warm up from what she now saw was a belt buckle the guy was wearing? Yep this was just fucking weird Gail thought as she holstered her gun and immediately ran to tackle the brunette before the blue light thing could do whatever it does.

"What the hell did you do that for?" The brunette demanded right after they hit the ground.

"He has a magic, freezing, belt buckle thingy! Just stay put nerd." Gail defended rolling her eyes at the way that sounded, before pushing herself up and quickly getting to her feet as she saw the guy heading toward the fire exit.

"Cops." The brunette mumbled with nod and a little smirk as she pushed herself up grabbed her weapon following the other two.

Gail finally caught up to the guy and tackled him down to the ground. He was a disturbing sight up close, his eyes were jaundiced along with his skin and he had bloody gums showing when he cackled hysterically. Gail saw his hand going for his belt again and immediately elbowed him in the head. He was thrown off for a minute which was just long enough for her to put all her weight on his upper body to grab the knife from her utility belt and cut through his belt pulling the buckle off and throwing it away from them. Turning him over she finally got him cuffed and rolled off him to try and catch her breath. Lifting her head she saw the brunette from moments earlier grabbing the belt buckle and putting it in a strange silver bag that sparked purple static before shooting a wink at Gail.

"Thanks for the help officer." She said with a smirk, before running off.

Gail immediately groaned rolling over to chase after her but she was long gone. Gail swore a couple of times before going back to secure the man on the ground.

* * *

Gail tossed her keys on her apartment counter with a groan as she kicked off her converse she had changed into at the station after a very long debriefing following the incident. Was it really so hard to believe that there had been some sort of super nerd and magic belt? Gail thought to herself as she grabbed a beer from her fridge.

"Officer Peck." A voice sounded from her dark living room.

Gail immediately went for the gun she had secured in her top drawer of her kitchen counter. It wasnt there and Gail was too damn tired for games.

"Who the hell are you and are you aware you just broke into a police officers apartment?" Gail said with as much snark as possible but mostly just sounding tired.

"I am Mrs Fredrick. I am with the government and I am here on a matter of national security." The intimidating woman said stepping into the light from the kitchen.

She was a short middle aged African American woman wearing a tweed looking skirt suit but damn if she didnt make you want to listen to her. Gail of course kept face and maintained her disinterested look until a man stepped from the shadow next to the counter with an envelope scaring the shit out of her.

"Jesus! ...whats this?" Gail said one hand still to her chest from the scare as she grabbed the envelope shooting the big mammoth of a man a dirty look.

"An invitation to endless wonder. Read it. You'll notice the action code, it is legitimate. You are working for me now." Mrs Fredrick said calm and cooly.

"Look lady, I dont know what game you are playing..." Gail trailed off as she looked at the order, it looked real. She also noticed it was sending her a ways away to the middle of nowhere.

"Take only what you'll need, the rest will be sent to you or stored." Mrs Fredricks said.

Gail looked up to respond taking a moment to look over the documents in her hand but when she looked around she realized she was now alone. Creepy. Just a really creepy fucking day Gail thought.

* * *

Gail drove along the road and noted the absence of buildings or really any sign of human life. Just lots and lots of fields and hills. Her phone noted for her to take a left for her destination. She screeched to a stop and looked at her phone in disbelief as she eyed the road around her. Seriously? Gail looked at the metal fence haphazardly standing up and rusted over with a dirt road just beyond it.

Gail sighed and got out of her car, she dragged the gate open and started down the dirt road in her car. The path went down into a big valley and eventually Gail pulled up to a huge brown metal and wood looking warehouse built into the ground behind it. Gail stopped the car and glanced out with a pissed off look.

Walking up to the huge metal door she knocked hesitantly. She stood there a moment shifting her weight between her feet and pulling at her black overcoat. She hadnt been told what to wear to the weird warehouse in the middle of nowhere so she had settled on a pair of skinny jeans, her usual boots, a light grey v-neck sweater and her black dress coat. She glanced down and looked over her outfit again. Her blonde hair was pulled up into a ponytail and the light breeze was fluttering light pieces into her face annoying her as well.

"Hi there." A voice said from the door that had suddenly opened without her realizing it.

"You. Nerd." Gail said the first two words that entered her mind when she saw the brunette from yesterday standing there with a smirk.

"Holly, but nerd works too. Come on in." The brunette said raising her eyebrow at the blonde who was still glaring at her.

Gail weighed her options a minute before confidentially striding past Holly into the warehouse. The only thoughts in her head were what the hell had she gotten herself into and this Holly lady smelled really nice.


	2. Chapter 2

Gail wandered down the massive expansion of aisles created by tall metal shelves lined with artifacts. The entire building looked like it should be condemned, with a run down antiquity feel to everything. The long metal beams on the ceiling has little dome florescent shaped lights hanging down along all the pathways, some flickering as she went. Gail had to admit, it was really very cool.

So far she had been shown the main room that sat up high and overlooked the entire warehouse. It looked like the warehouse never ended for as far as the eye could see. Holly had even shown her a zip line that apparently could take you to any part of the warehouse in an emergency. Gail was really, really looking forward to trying that out. The computer system, electrical grid and small library were all contained in the large yet cozy main office. All of it looked like something straight from a Thomas Edison style catalog.

The artifacts, Gail didnt even know how to describe them. So far she had seen the axe from George Washington that apparently had caused havoc some hundred years earlier by giving the owner the ability to control a tree or something equally weird. Gail hadnt been paying to much attention as Holly tended to ramble. She had also seen a pin owned by Sylvia Plath that left the holder completely drained of life. Finally Holly stopped Gail in front of a little empty spot on a middle shelf. Holly carefully placed the belt buckle from yesterday there and pressed a few buttons on a screen built into the shelf below it. All the items had them which explained the objects history and ability.

"I recognize this." Gail said surprised by her own voice as she wasnt sure she had said more than two words since entering the building.

"Yep. Our little friend here has been causing quite a few problems in Toronto." Holly said with a satisfied smile when the screen confirmed it was in the system.

"So, whats its deal? Was it like the Emperors right before Vader threw him down the pit?" Gail joked but immediately regretted the Star Wars reference.

"I dont think the Emperor needed a belt?" Holly said with a genuine laugh as Gail looked at her in awe for having gotten the reference.

"We dont know what he was sporting under there." Gail mumbled trying to keep her own smile under control.

"True enough, but no this was Carl Adamsons belt buckle. He was a notorious outlaw in New Mexico back in the states in the early 1900s. Well he was involved in the killing of this guy Garrett who was the guy who pursued Billy the Kid and-" Holly was in full ramble and Gail had to stop it.

"Ok, ok, Holly. We have got to work on your storytelling. Get to the point." Gail said staring at the woman in front of her.

"Fine, long story short what most of history doesnt know is that he had been wearing it years earlier when he had been struck by lightening and survived but only after being put in what he would describe as a intrinsic state of relaxation. After that day he could will this sensation over others earning a name for himself...still works today. As you know." Holly threw the last part in with a cocky grin.

"Nerd." Gail said with a genuine smirk.

"Says the woman who just made a Star Wars joke." Holly said as they walked back the way they came.

"Star Wars is so cool." Gail said confident grin.

* * *

Gail and Holly got back to the main office and there were two other people there. Gail glanced at the two of them with an arched brow but stayed back by the door. There was a terrible fish smell in the room.

"Success?" Holly said with a gleam in her eye before turning her nose up at the smell as she sat down in the old office chair by the computer.

"I am never doing another job in a fish market." The balding older man said tossing a bag on the table next to Holly.

"Oliver and Traci, meet our new recruit." Holly said with a nod toward the door where Gail was leaning.

"Hi its nice to mee-" Oliver started to greet.

"How many of you people are there?" Gail said cutting off the pleasantries.

"This is it. The four of us." Holly said shaking her head as Oliver and Traci looked a bit uncomfortable at the blondes blunt ways.

"Well, welcome to the team. Doc, I am going to go take a very long shower." Oliver said as Traci let out a little chuckle covering her nose a bit as he walked by.

"Well he is my ride back so Gail I am sure we will see you tomorrow." Traci said with a nod and chased after Oliver.

"Have a good night guys." Holly said after them with a chuckle pulling one leg up on the chair and resting her chin on her knee.

"See ya." Gail said before coming over and sitting on the desk next to Holly. "Why did he call you Doc?"

"Hmm well in another life, I was a doctor." Holly said swerving the chair slightly but keeping her eyes set on the blonde.

"Like the medical kind of doctor?" Gail asked.

"Mhm, got the lab coat and everything to prove it...and yes, I know. Nerd, right here." Holly said pointing at herself making Gail laugh.

"So are you going to be sticking around?" Holly asked watching the blonde curiously.

"We track down awesome weird artifacts and bring them back here to the mysterious warehouse." Gail summed up the job not so much in question but as if tracking over all she had seen.

"Its lots of fun." Holly said with a smile.

"Do I get a gun?" Gail asked seriously.

"Of sorts, yes." The doctor said with a chuckle.

"Ok." Gail said with a nod.

"Ok?" Holly repeated with a smile.

"Yeah, what, do I need to make like a blood oath or something?" Gail asked now walking around the room.

"No, it just usually takes a while for most people. Usually there is a moment of freaking out about leaving their old jobs and life behind, etc." The brunette said with a shrug, she should have known her first instincts about the blonde were right.

"Holly, I am a pretty simple person. Cheese puffs, weapons, running after bad guys, thats all I need. Plus, you dont seem so horrible which is more than I think of most people." Gail said with a shrug and a nod.

"You are insane, you know that right?" Holly said standing up and grabbing her bag motioning to Gail to follow her. "Come on, I will show you where we all live."

"Please tell there is not some little farm house out there we all live at together, because I am not ok with playing little house on the prairie." Gail groaned grabbing her own bag and following along.

* * *

It turned out they all lived in an Inn run by a big sweet oaf named Chris. There was a very small charming little town about forty minutes away from the Warehouse and the Inn was just outside apparently only warehouse employees lived there. It was charming in the kind of way that made Gail feel irritated and made her question Chris's sexuality. It was two stories and had every flowery comfort to the point where the biggest grandma of the year would feel like she were in Heaven.

Gail picked the room right next to Holly's upstairs. Gail swore to herself it was just because Holly was the only one who hadnt gotten on her nerves yet. Absolutely not because she smelled like sweet coconut with a hint of lime and had the most annoyingly wonderful smile Gail had ever seen.

"Of course it has little flower wallpaper." Gail mumbled as she dropped her suitcase next to the bed.

"I think Chris is still blushing from meeting you." Holly laughed coming up behind Gail.

"Are all of you always so nice because I got to warn you now, I am kind of a bitch." Gail said flopping down on her bed with a sigh.

"Well you havent met Dov yet, he can be a bit of a ass but he comes with his plus one Chloe who, well lets just say there may be a adjustment period with the two of you." Holly said coming in and sitting down next to Gail who was still sprawled back on the bed.

"I thought you said there were only four of us Holly, I think you lie." Gail mumbled.

"There are only four agents, Chris runs the Inn and helps with research. Dov does the computers and isnt always here. Chloe is Dov's plus one and makes us cookies. She is not privy to warehouse information though she does know about it." Holly explained.

"What the hell is a plus one?" Gail asked staring at what she was pretty sure was a cat on her windowsill.

"Oh I am sure Mrs Fredrick will eventually have "the talk" with you. We are all only allowed one person in our lives that we tell our truth about the warehouse and our jobs to. Thats it, well Chris came up with the "plus one" name." Holly explained.

"There is a cat." Gail said still having a stare down with the fluffy white cat.

"Oh, Mrs Lansbury! She is mine, and she is very old so you try and be nice." Holly warned immediately looking at the cat with a smile.

"Mrs Lansbury, as in Angela Lansbury?" Gail asked with a chuckle sitting up crossed legged on the bed and looking at Holly with a grin.

"Yeah, she was my hero as a kid when I would watch Murder, She Wrote with my much older sister." Holly said trying to stop from laughing but failing. "Shut up, she is awesome ok?"

"Oh wow, wow Holly. The evidence just keeps piling up against your nerdom." Gail laughed through a yawn.

"I am going to let you get some sleep." Holly finally said as their laughter died down.

The brunette called to her cat who immediately pranced out of the room. She turned on the lamp next to the bed and then turned off the overhead light and started to close the door for the blonde.

"I love that your cat is named Mrs Lansbury nerd...I loved Beauty and the Beast as a kid, she played the tea pot." Gail mumbled just loud enough for Holly to hear.

Holly couldnt control the big grin on her face as she quietly finished closing the door. The blonde was going to be her undoing the brunette thought with a smile. Not only was Gail ridiculously beautiful but she was challenging, funny, silly, and just perfect the brunette thought.


	3. Chapter 3

"Oliver!?" Gail yelled up the stairs collapsing on the bottom step as she tiredly pulled at her boots.

"Yes Sunshine?" Oliver hummed as he leaned over the rail next to his room from the top of the steps to look down at her dressed in his pajamas.

"I need your car keys!" Gail pleaded whining when her boot wouldnt slide on easily.

"Are you planning on taking my entire vehicle with the keys?" Oliver asked mockingly.

"Just give me the damn keys Shaw." Gail said as she was finally triumphant in getting her boots on.

"Fine, you scratch it again though and I am going to tell Chloe you need some girl time with her." Oliver warned grabbing his keys from the bowl right inside his room and tossing them over the rail and going back to bed.

"It wasnt even scratched..." Gail grumbled to herself pulling on her jacket and stumbling out into the early morning to the car.

She had been there a little over two weeks and she had yet to receive any of her things. She had returned her rental car a day after she had gotten there and had been forced to borrow one. She had spilled coffee in Traci's and Oliver's car twice and put a tiny little scratch in it. Holly outright refused to let her use her bike because Gail did not have a motorcycle license. Psh, Gail didnt see the big deal, the bike was a old classic with a sidecar it didnt seem all that threatening.

* * *

"Why good morning to you too." Holly said as Gail slumped down beside her on the little couch in the library area placing her head on Holly's lap with a yawn.

"When Mrs Fredricks said endless wonder she failed to mention getting called in at four in the morning." Gail groaned.

"We have a artifact, does that help?" Holly said patting the blondes shoulder in solace.

"Mm will I get to shoot someone?" Gail asked her eyes closed as she listened for the brunette to continue.

"We can only hope. Its in Halifax. Apparently fishermen on a small vessel docked there all witnessed a sea monster a few were taken to the hospital due to injuries they got while trying to fight the beast. Thing is, no other person around them saw it, they claim it looked like they had all gone mad and were swinging at the air taking each other out. Not an hour after that a group of people in a park nearby claimed to see some kind of tree monster with similar outcomes." Holly always sounded so excited at the prospect of a new artifact Gail noted with a content smile.

"Any ideas on what the hell is causing it?" Gail asked with a yawn.

"Based on reports I am hoping it is this seer stone from ancient Greece that was reported in another warehouses records briefly before it went lost again one thousand years ago. It was tracked to a Persian mangus in ancient times who was known to cast spells of visions that drove people mad." Holly said happily.

"If you start seeing things I cant promise you wont be the one I shoot." Gail said sitting up as she felt Holly starting to stand up.

"Fair enough. Come on, lets hit the road our flight is in an hour." The doctor said grabbing her bag.

* * *

Holly sat on the plane contently as Gail slept soundly with her head on the brunettes shoulder. Holly would never have thought the slightly younger woman would be as cuddly as she was. It had only taken a few days for Gail to acclimate herself to everything. Which by Holly's guess had to be a warehouse record. Gail and her had immediately fallen at ease around one another after the first day.

Gail and the others were even starting to warm up to each other. Not to say that it had been completely smooth but it had pretty much gotten comfortable for everyone.

There was one problem, Holly was sure she was completely in love with the blonde. Hell everyone had seemed to notice actually, except Gail of course. Nope Gail was oblivious which made Gail's affectionate nature with her harder to deal with. It didnt help that she had yet to tell Gail that she was gay. Its not that she hid the fact she just hadnt had a good window of opportunity and now she was worried about making her partner uncomfortable.

"Nerd, I can feel you staring at me while I sleep. It's getting a little creepy." Gail teased with a smile as her brilliant blue eyes fluttered open to find brown one looking back.

"Gail, there is something I should tell you." Holly said mildly surprising herself, was she really about to tell her now?

"Did you put something in my hair while I was sleeping?" Gail accused sitting up and straightening her hair back in its ponytail.

"What exactly do you think I would put in your hair?" Holly asked amused.

"After the Chris thing lord knows." Gail said with a shrug.

A couple days ago Gail had fallen asleep during movie night and Chris had unknowingly dropped cookie crumbs in her hair by eating above her from behind the couch. He had been darting in and out of the movie while he was making dinner so he kept just standing behind the couch reaching over to grab snacks and eating behind them. A little while later Gail woke up when bits fell on her face and was outraged that the big oaf hadnt noticed. She had chased him down and retaliated.

"No, I just...its not a big deal. I just figure its something you should know. I mean at least I hope its not a big deal-" Holly rambled.

"Holly, just say it already." Gail interrupted glancing down the aisle hoping drinks would be served soon.

"I am a lesbian." Holly said bracing herself for whatever reaction was coming.

"Ok, hey did they do the drink service already?" Gail asked as she looked around to see if anyone had one.

"Nope, not yet." Holly whispered looking at Gail in wonder, the blonde didnt care at all as she rested her head back on the other womans shoulder mumbling to wake her up if the drinks came around.

* * *

Holly and Gail made it to the dock in Halifax just after 10 in the morning. It was cold out but the sun was out and there were a lot of people out. The small fishing boat the incident had occurred on was taped off but there was nothing else to stop Gail and Holly from going on.

"I hate boats." Gail grumbled feeling the slight sway of the boat.

Holly shot her a mock sympathetic look before going back to inspecting the side of the boat that seemed to have the most sign of a scuffle. Gail simply stood to the side with one hand on her hip and her other gloved hand placed to her mouth as she tried to control her nausea. Holly tried to keep from smirking as she glanced at the blonde. She was wearing a black north face wind breaker with jeans and her boots. She looked pretty cute in the slightly too large jacket as her pale skin look illuminated in the sun.

"Excuse me, may I ask what your doing here?" A loud male voice called out break Holly's observations.

Holly smirked as she put on her best smile and turned to address the guy. Gail meanwhile paid no attention still focussing on her motion sickness.

"Hi, I am Dr. Stewart. I am pathologist with the government and was sent here to see if there were any environmental contaminants out here after the incident last night." Holly said confidentially as she pulled off her latex gloves.

"Do you have your credentials on you?" He asked glancing over to Gail with a questioning look before turning back to Holly.

"Well here is my hospital ID-" Holly started but Gail interrupted as usual.

"Jesus, doesnt the nerdy lunch box and latex gloves kinda prove it? Ugh...I am going to throw up." Gail groaned walking over toward the rail earning a confused glance from the officer talking to Holly.

"And this poor soul over here in Officer Peck, who is having some issues..." Holly said with a empathetic nod and a shrug as she held up the hospital badge she still carried with her for this very reason, it had the government seal on it from the facility the warehouse had taken her from and usually pretty much shut down any further questioning.

After a few more questions and some idle chit chat finally he left them alone. Holly finally took pity on poor Gail and let her go question some of the fisherman around them and get off the boat.

"Hey, nerd. We got to move." Gail called out from the dock not daring to get back on the vessel.

"What?" Holly said popping up over the railing wearing perhaps the dorkiest goggles Gail had ever seen, her eyes were magnified blinking down at Gail who was now laughing hysterically.

"Ok, you cannot wear those while I talk to you." Gail said still laughing as Holly huffed lifting up the lens on the head gear.

"Did you find something?" Holly asked shaking her head at the blonde.

"Yeah, I got a lead on the artifact. We should move now though." Gail called up impatiently.

Holly nodded grabbing her things and climbed down to Gail. Gail had found out that one of the fishermen had a young son who had been on the boat but hid when the men started to freak out. After the authorities had shown up the mother had been given the boy who apparently was the only one not affected.

"And I called the hospital who connected me to the wife who said the son had been sent to the park with a neighbor while she went to deal with the husband at the hospital. The same park that had the second incident." Gail said with a satisfied smug grin as they walked to the fisherman's house nearby.

"Shit." Holly mumbled stopping them both in their steps, causing Gail to look around confused.

Two houses down there were a group of kids and parents fleeing into the street screaming. Gail and Holly broke into a sprint toward the commotion. Holly immediately took the inside of the house while Gail made her way around to the back. Gail scanned the back yard with her gun out, not seeing anything she went in through the back door to find Holly.

"Gail!" Holly's scream carried down to Gail who broke into a run up the stairs.

Gail ran into what looked like a kids room where Holly was screaming and throwing things at nothing. Shit. Gail thought, Holly had been affected. There was a young boy standing in the corner trying to duck away from Holly's assault.

"Holly! There is nothing here, its the artifact!" Gail yelled at the other woman who had drawn her gun, granted it was the Warehouse gun so it was really more like a stun gun but depending it could still be fatal.

"They are everywhere, they are everywhere." Holly mumbled panicked as she shot the lamp making everything on the desk crash to the floor.

"Kid, come with me." Gail said to the boy in the room worried Holly would end up hitting him.

The kid shook his head in fear making Gail swear under her breath as she darted over to him while Holly fired again.

"Holly, I was so not kidding about shooting you earlier." Gail groaned without any effect.

Grabbing the boy by the arm she pulled him toward the window and pushed it open telling the boy to climb out onto the tree. As soon as the window opened though Holly took fire at it leaving Gail just enough time to pull the boy away. As Holly marched over to the window continuing her delusional assault Gail grabbed the boy again and rushed him out of the room through the door.

"Ok kid, where is it? The thing that is causing this, where is it?" Gail said without her usual bite but still with a stern voice.

"It's mine, my dad gave it to me." the boy said with a defiant pout.

"Seriously? Look give it to me, now." Gail said her voice starting to waver as she fought back her temper "...and I will give you ten dollars."

"Twenty." The small boy said with triumphant smirk until Holly crashing down something else caused him to dart behind Gail.

"Fine. Just give it." Gail said now more worried than anything else.

The boy gave it to her, pulling it out of his pocket. Gail pulled out the warehouse bag that neutralized artifacts and dropped it in, creating purple static for a moment before everything got quiet. Gail told the boy to wait there and went back in the bedroom. Holly was standing there with a confused look her weapon in her hand dangling at her side as she looked around at her destruction, her hair looking like a wild woman's. Gail couldnt help but laugh.

"Holly." Gail said to get the brunettes attention, her phone at the ready for a picture as Holly turned toward her.

"There were, little chicken creatures, they had fangs...I, uh...werent there?" Holly mumbled with the most adorable confused look Gail had ever seen as she tried to contain her laughter.

"Come on sweetheart, lets get you out of here." Gail mocked as she gently guided Holly out of the room taking her weapon and tucking it in the back of her jeans while she was at it.

Gail paused at the by the young boy and sighed. She pulled out cash from her pocket and dropped it next to him making him bashfully smile up at her.

"Thanks for your help kid." Gail said with a small smile before continuing to guide Holly down the stairs just as the boys mother came running past them to the child.

* * *

"Gail, stop it." Holly warned as Gail glanced over at her with her lips pursed as she held back a laugh.

"I didnt say anything." Gail said with a smirk as she looked at the picture of Holly from earlier again saying something about a chicken creature under her breath.

"They were scary ok?" Holly grumbled from her place on the couch in the warehouse which she was face down on.

"I so wish we had been there to see it." Traci said with a laugh from her spot by the computer desk.

"How nice it is, to have such kind and sensitive coworkers." Holly said still blushing as she buried her face further into the cushion.

"I think we should frame this picture and hang it in a place of honor at the Inn." Traci continued as Gail's eyes lit up at the idea.

"Love it." Gail said with a wicked smile.

"Just remember what they say about payback..." Holly warned gently tugging on Gail's ponytail from her spot sitting on the floor with her back against the front of the couch.

Gail batted at her hands as Traci watched the two with a knowing smile. She had known Holly for three years now and had never seen the brunette this enamored with any of her girlfriends.

"Ok, the stone has found a home." Oliver said walking into the office from putting the seer stone artifact up.

"You hear that Holly, the chicken creatures cant hurt you anymore." Gail said over dramatically looking at Holly with a deep mocking sympathy.

Holly glared letting herself slip off the couch on top the blonde to playfully attack her. Gail yelped and started laughing and pushing at the brunette to try and get her off. Oliver and Traci exchanged a amused look as they watched the two woman. Gail groaned about Holly's weight as she remained dead weight on top of her.

"Twenty bucks says they get together by the time two weeks is up." Oliver whispered to Traci who smirked at the bet.

"No way, I give it the weekend. Maybe." Traci said still watching the two woman's antics when Gail snapped Holly's bra. She stuck her hand up at Oliver who shook it. The bet was on.

"Alright girls, Doc didnt you have a reason for dragging us here?" Oliver said drawing the attention of the two women giggling at each other sitting on the floor next to one another.

"Oh right, let me grab the research I did last night." Holly said in excitement as she jumped up from the floor and walked over to the computer desk.

"This ought to be a good one, the compass of Amelia Earhart." Holly's eyes gleamed at the thought while Gail mumbled a nerd. "It's at her home state Kansas. Your flight is at eight."

"We will be in touch when we get there." Traci said grabbing the tickets from Oliver.

After they left Holly sauntered over to Gail who was sitting back on the couch looking at her with a serious look. Holly nudged one of Gails legs for her to make room for her, the blonde nudged over a little bit leaving just enough room for the doctor.

"What's with the look Eeyore?" Holly teased bumping shoulders with the other woman.

"You told me you were a lesbian today." Gail stated looking off in the distance.

"Mhm. I did." Holly agreed feeling a little nervous now as she played with her hands in her lap.

"How does that work?" Gail asked her serious expression taking on a bit of curiosity.

"Which part?" Holly asked with a small smile, of course Gail was pondering this now.

"Not the sex part, but like do you share each others things?" The officer asked scrunching her face up in thought.

"Only if you happen to be the same size." Holly said with a shrug.

"We are about the same size." Gail said a little more softly.

"Yeah, we are...but I wouldnt share your things." Holly said smirking at the last part.

"What is wrong with my things?" Gail challenged turning her head to the other woman.

"Nothing, they are just not my style." The brunette said with a chuckle at the blondes expression.

"Oh, not enough fleece for you Holly, not enough backpacks?" She argued with her general glare.

Holly shook her head at the blonde and leaned in barely touching her lips to the other woman's in a light kiss before pulling back.

"I am glad your here Gail." Holly said with a laugh leaning her head back on her couch.

"Me too." Gail said softly a slight blush on her cheeks.


	4. Chapter 4

Gail was exhausted by the time she finally got into her bed but she couldnt fall asleep. Holly's barely kiss had been unexpected but Gail couldnt stop thinking about it. Gail kicked at her blanket until it was finally off her. She tried to stop her mind from racing but it wasnt working. She kicked at the blanket again even though it was already off her before flipping herself on one side. Nope, still not working, she thought flinging herself back the other way.

"Gail?" Holly's voice drifted into the room from the door with a gentle knock.

"Yeah?" Gail asked nervously her body perfectly still now.

"Are you ok? I can hear you moving around from my room." Holly said moving further into the room to sit on the edge of Gail's bed.

"I cant stop thinking about you kissing me earlier." Gail said honestly, the dark making her even more blunt then usual as she felt a certain level of secrecy in the room.

Holly was still surprised by Gail's ability to be so direct. The brunette sat there next to the blonde in silence, the dark room feeling very intimate all the sudden. She wasnt sure what to say to Gail, she wanted to know what exactly the other woman was thinking but she was also afraid. She felt Gail's fingers ghosting over hand before coming to rest on it completely. The blonde's slowly slipped her fingers between the doctors. Holly took that as a good sign and finished threading their fingers together. They sat like that for a several long seconds both stuck in the feeling.

"I liked it." Gail whispered squeezing Holly's hand for a second to emphasize what she meant.

Holly felt her nerves all over her body. She wasnt sure where this was going and Gail didnt seem to have much more of an idea. Holly decided not to make them say anything right now and she certainly wasnt going to push the physical side of their relationship either. So she let go of Gails hand, took off her glasses and moved to stretch out next to the officer as Gail moved over to give her room when she realized what was happening. They were laying side by side their hands finding each other again as they both smiled a little to themselves. They both fell asleep not too long after.

* * *

The Farnsworth was a invention of a much earlier warehouse. It was the size of a small thick paper back book that looked like a square tin candy would come it. The metal cover flipped open to reveal a small round speaker and small round screen right above that. It was the warehouse method of communicating, it was unique in the way it transmitted with one another making them very secure for their purpose. The vibration from the Farnsworth skidding across the side table is what woke up Holly a few hours after they had fallen asleep.

Holly was thrown off waking up in the dark with a warm weight on top of her side. Gail was fast asleep curled into Holly's side, her head on the older womans chest. Slowly slipping out from under the blonde to sit back against the bed frame as the blonde re curled up against her. Blinking her eyes a couple times she reached over toward the bed side table for Gail's Farnsworth. Flipping open the tin cover with a clink she glanced at the screen having trouble seeing anything without her glasses. She made out Traci and Oliver's face on the small black and white screen looking a bit disheveled.

"Hey guys." Holly whispered suppressing a yawn.

"The compass is on the move...and next time a little warning would be nice." Traci bit out a loud buzzing sound coming in and out in the background.

"You guys never read my research packets!" Holly scolded in a hushed voice.

"Holly, you put twenty pages in there about history that has nothing to do with the artifact-" Traci started haughtily before Oliver nudged her out of view.

"Doc, we have been detained for getting in a fight with a biker gang. We are in the back of a police van. You guys have to come get us out. Last we saw of the compass, a priest was taking off with a stolen motorcycle." Oliver said quickly before the sound of the van stopping and the doors opening forced him to end the call.

The compass had a habit of making whoever was holding it to pursue great exciting acts in motorized vehicles without thought to consequences. The history said that Amelia Earhart's spirited energy for adventure was closely tied to the object. Now anytime anyone got a hold of the object the holder would attempt their own great act. The problem is they would do it at any cost the desire was so strong. On one account Holly had read about, a old woman had shoved her husband off a lawn mower and attempted to get a police officer to race her down the neighborhood. In another a group of girl scouts had tried to commandeer a plane.

"Gail?" Holly whispered gently rubbing the blondes arm that was tucked by Holly's side.

"I have a gun in my nightstand and I am not afraid to use it nerd." Gail mumbled.

"Oliver and Traci have been arrested in Kansas, we have to get up." Holly gently prodding the blondes arm.

"But we just went to sleep." Gail whined rolling onto her back and rubbing her eyes.

"You can sleep on the plane." The doctor reassured as she watched the blonde thinking how cute she was.

"Who gets arrested in Kansas, what'd they do go tractor tipping?" Gail groaned, Holly gave her a questioning look not knowing what the hell she was talking about.

Holly turned on the nightstand lamp earning another groan and swear from the officer. Gail lowered the arm covering her eyes and glared hard at the other woman. Holly just shook her head and went off to go make the flight arrangements and get changed. Twenty minutes later she came back in and saw the blonde sprawled out face down fast asleep. Rolling her eyes she turned on the overhead light and walked over to the blonde whacking her on the butt.

"Gail, get up!" Holly said before moving over to the blondes closet and pulling clothes out for her.

After thirty more minutes of fighting with the blonde and getting her to get dressed they were finally out the door and on there way to the airport.

* * *

"Smile." Gail said with a grin as she walked back to the holding cells with her phone out.

"Step back from the bars please." The officer unlocking the cage said to Traci and Oliver.

"You jailbirds are sprung, is the light from the outside too much to take?" Gail asked with mock sympathy as they all walked out to the main room to collect their belongings earning a light shove from Traci.

"I am not sure I can make it in the real world anymore." Oliver joined in dramatically.

"Where is Holly?" Traci asked as they waited by for their belongings at holding.

"She is in the car talking to Chris, he is back at the warehouse trying to track down the compass you guys let a priest run off with." The blonde said with a shrug.

"Look he wasnt the old kind of priest he was like thirty and in oddly good shape. Plus, in our defense we were trying to keep the bikers from attacking him after he tipped one of their bikes. Plus Oliver refused to shoot him." Traci said waving a finger at Gail but a smile clearly being held back.

"I was not going to stun gun a priest." He defended.

"I would have." Gail said with a shrug.

* * *

Gail was feeling frustrated. She had been wanting to talk to Holly about their incident last night all day but hadnt had an opportunity. They had both fallen asleep on the flight to Kansas and then were with Traci and Oliver tracking down the compass. She had caught herself starring at the brunette several times in the last hour and wasnt sure how much longer she could keep her thoughts to herself.

There was a report of a motorcycle accident about thirty minutes from where the other two had their arrest that morning. The priest was taken to the hospital which was where Holly and Gail were now. Holly was back talking to the priest under the guise of her doctor nerdiness as Gail had put it. Traci and Oliver had taken the car to the crash site to make sure the compass wasnt there. Gail slumped back in the waiting room chair with a bored yawn.

"What is going on up on that chopper pad?" Gail heard a pair of EMT's talking as they rushed by her.

"I cant get a hold of the pilot." The other one said perking Gail's senses immediately.

Helicopter, pilot, compass. Gail went on her instinct and took off, sneaking past the EMT back into the restricted areas before slipping into the stairwell up to the roof. Pulling out her Farnsworth Gail quickly tried to get a hold of Holly.

"Gail?" Holly whispered obviously not wanting to draw attention to herself.

"I think the helicopter pilot has the compass. I am on my way up there now." Gail said as she charged up the stairs.

"Gail wait for me to come with you." Holly said her voice full of concern.

"Just meet me up there, he may not even have it." Gail dismissed closing the Farnsworth before Holly could dispute it.

Gail continued her assent finally making it to the door for roof access. Climbing out to the roof she looked around and sure enough she saw the pilot climbing into the helicopter the compass hanging around his neck. Gail broke into a sprint toward the helicopter as the blades started rotating. Gail dove into the side opening of the helicopter and grabbed hold of seat as the helicopter blades picked up speed.

"I can do this, it's going to be one hell of a ride." The pilot yelled out as Gail rolled her eyes in irritation.

"Look buddy, you need to shut this down now." Gail yelled pulling out the warehouse gun.

"It's time for an adventure!" The pilot said starting to pull up on the controls with a laugh making Gail fall back and fire her gun which hit the controls as the helicopter lifted up off the ground.

"Gail, get out of there!" Holly yelled running towards them from the distance.

The helicopter was too far up though and was now starting to veer into a spin the controls crackling as the pilot tried to regain control. Oh not good, Gail thought as the helicopter began to tilt sharply like it was about to slam back down to the building. The pilot steered them past the building but they were still at an angle as they spun around heading toward the parking lot of the hospital. The pilot was laughing excitedly as Gail scurried up into the cockpit to the copilot seat trying to buckle herself in.

Gail had to think quickly or this would be a very short trip so she pulled out the purple warehouse latex gloves and grabbed the compass from around the pilots neck. Pulling out the neutralizer bag she dropped it in as the helicopter continued its spin. The purple spark crackled before it went quiet as the pilots expression turned from excitement to fear. As the pilot struggled to make an emergency landing on the fast approaching ground Gail now closed her eyes tightly and held on.

Gail felt a sharp pain in her shoulder as she collided against the metal rest next to her chair as the helicopter connected with the ground. The helicopter went skidding across the far end of the parking lot leaning heavily on its side, before the still spinning blades struck the ground sending the helicopter to a crashing stop as the blades broke into the ground breaking and bending. Gail could her the sound of screeching metal but held on as the helicopter flung around to a stop. Gail was breathing heavily as she opened her eyes finally, her heart feeling like it was about to jump out of her chest it was beating so hard. She thought of Holly and promised herself she would not die before getting to actually kiss the brunette.

She was alive, she thought with a groan as she unbuckled herself. She dropped to the ground the side of the helicopter was on with a crunch as she hit the cracked window shield. Her body ached as she pulled herself up and grabbed the bag with the compass in it tucking it into her jacket. Standing up she looked at the pilot who was trying to get the straps holding him to his seat off. With a grimace she grabbed her pocket knife and reached up to cut him loose. He braced himself on the center console so he wouldnt fall on top of her. Once he was free Gail climbed over the seat with her one good arm. She stepped up onto the seat and pulled herself up with her uninjured arm to the side the helicopter that was now facing up. She wanted to get away from the wreck before the authorities got there.

Slipping down off the top of the helicopter she stumbled up to her feet. She could tell her left shoulder was injured as she cradled her arm to her chest jogging away from the wreck. She could hear the sirens coming and new it'd only be a minute before they got there. She did not want to explain what she was doing in that wreck. She made it over to the covered bus stop bench near the main rode by the parking lot the wreck was in the middle of. Luckily there was no one else there, she winced in pain as she slid out her Farnsworth.

"Gail? Oh my God, where are you? Are you ok?" Holly said clearly upset with tears in her eyes.

"I am ok nerd but I need someone to pick me up at the bus stop." Gail said tiredly.

"Gail what were you thinking getting on that helicopter!?" Holly scolded her worried face taking on a shade of anger now.

"Look, you can yell at me all you want after you pick me up. I am at the bus stop by the main road behind the wreck." The blonde said before closing the Farnsworth.

She slid it back into the back of her jeans and then reached up to her head which was throbbing. Pulling her hand away she sighed at the blood she felt. Yep, Holly was going to be pissed.

* * *

Not wanting to take Gail on a plane yet Holly insisted they stay at a hotel near the airport. Gail was stretched out in the passenger seat of the rental car where she had been since they picked her up tuning out everyone else. Holly had wanted to inspect her right after she got in the car but Gail simply grabbed some gauze from Holly's medical case and placed held it on her forehead refusing anything else until they got to the hotel.

Oliver and Traci each got their own rooms as Holly got one for her and Gail. There was no way she was going to let the blonde out of her sight. Holly had insisted on carrying their bags up to the hotel room which Gail really didnt argue as her arm was killing her. Once they were in the room Holly tossed there bags on the bed and turned toward the blonde.

"Gail." Holly said in warning giving the blonde her best glare which still made her want to smile.

"Holly." Gail stated with the same mock seriousness.

"Take your jacket off." Holly said a little more gently when she saw Gail wasnt going to put up a fight.

"I cant. My arm." Gail said pitifully looking down at the floor as she sat down on the bed.

Holly pursed her lips in annoyance that the blonde hadnt said anything about it sooner but kept her thoughts to herself. She sat down next to Gail and gently helped her get the jacket off. Gail let out a little grunt of pain as the jacket slipped off her injured arm.

"Sorry." Holly whispered as leaned down in front of Gail to inspect the arm.

"Is it broken?" Gail asked grimace still on her face as Holly gently prodded at her shoulder.

"Dislocated. I am going to have to pop back in place." The doctor said sorry evident in her voice.

"Ok." The blonde said her face going blank of expression.

"I should go get some ice first and I think I have some pain killers with me. Maybe I should check the cut on your forehead first, it might-" Holly was mumbling at this point so Gail decided to put a stop to it.

Holly felt the blonde's lips on her own and let out a content sigh immediately pressing further into the other woman. Gail brought up her good hand to rest on Holly's neck to hold her in place as she deepened the kiss. This kiss was so different from any others Gail had had, their mouths moved fluidly against one another in a way that made her ache for more. Every guy she had kissed felt stiff and like she was suffocating, this was intoxicating. Holly finally pulled away breathlessly a smile on her face as she kissed Gail's cheek before standing up to go get the ice.

After Holly had tended to Gail, who thankfully seemed fine other than the shoulder and cut of her forehead, the blonde went to take a shower. Holly had offered to help to which Gail just called her a perv and insisted she could do it. Holly sat back on the bed suddenly a little nervous at the idea of spending the night next to Gail. Gail came out a few minutes later with a black tank top and shorts on.

"This sling is going to be a real pain in the ass." She stated coming over to sit on the bed as she adjusted her arm in the sling Holly had fashioned for her.

"The bruising isnt as bad as I thought it would be." Holly was relieved, the shoulder was certainly bruised with black and blue covering a good deal of the area but it wasnt the worst Holly had seen.

The doctor crawled over to sit right behind the blonde and gently ghosted her hand over the bruising. Gail sighed in content at the touch.

"You can be a real idiot you know. Brave, but an idiot." Holly said with a smile mixed in pride and nerves.

Gail turned around to sit on the bed facing Holly, her face was settled into its stoic default as she looked at Holly. The doctor noted how full of emotion the blondes eyes were under the surface no matter how cold the rest of expression was. She reached up and took the injured woman's face in her hands running a thumb gently under the cut above her eyebrow.

"Am I going to be hideously deformed now?" Gail asked leaning into Holly's touch.

"A lost cause I am afraid." Holly teased as Gail smirked lowering her eyes to the bedding.

"Still kinda beautiful though." Holly added a small smile playing on her lips but her eyes full of care as she lifted Gail's face to meet her eyes.

"Oh really?" Gail said with teasing skepticism.

Holly nodded before leaning in and kissing the blonde gently. Gail reached her hand up into Holly's hair pulling the brunette towards her as she the kiss grew more heated. Holly took the hint pushing Gail back onto the bed careful of her shoulder as she continued kissing the blonde. Gail quickly found her hand moving down finding its way just under Holly's shirt wanting to feel the other woman's skin. Holly whimpered into the touch as she kissed Gail harder.

"We should stop." Holly said as she finally pulled herself away from the dazed girl under her.

"Right...why?" Gail questioned slightly out of breath.

"Because you are really hot and we are in a bed oh, and your injured." The warehouse agent said flopping down on her back running her hand through her hair as she tried to think coherently.

"I fail how to see why any of that means we should stop." Gail stated licking her lips to try and get them to stop tingling at the feeling of the kiss.

"Gail, I just dont want to pressure you-" Holly started but Gail put a stop to it immediately.

"Seriously, dont go there. I feel like I am back in high school about the to get the importance of protecting my virtue talk. I have a terrible sin to confess to Holly, I have had sex before." Gail teased in mock seriousness.

"With another woman?" Holly asked a little surprised.

"No, but somehow I think I can figure it out. Not like I havent taken things into my own hands before." The officer said with a suggestive smirk.

"Gail, I really like you and I just dont want to be a...I dont know." Holly said with a sigh.

"You arent an experiment for me nerd." Gail said seriously turning her head to meet the brunettes eyes.

"You might not realize it until after." The brunette said knowingly.

"Oh, Jesus, Holly I was hoping not to have to bring feelings into this but I can see its come to that with your sapphic drama. Look, I have all those warm fuzzy feelings every time I look at you, no matter what, even when your freaking out about chicken creatures or have just woken up in the morning. When I see you everything feels better, I feel better. Your the first person I want to see everyday and when I kiss you it isnt just that it feels nice, it feels like what I always thought I was missing when I kissed a man. You get me, and I want you." Gail said before sticking out her tongue in disgust afterwards as if trying to rid herself of having talked about her feelings.

"You forgot to ask if I wanted to be your girlfriend." Holly said after a moment of silence.

Gail and her both started laughing at that. They both settled into bed after that now too tired to even think about going any further that night.


	5. Chapter 5

I realize that there are more than a few editing errors and misses in this story. I am sorry about those, I know they can kind of trip up the reading experience but if I start going to the hassle of proof reading each chapter I will drive myself crazy and they would never get posted. So please be kind enough to overlook those.

* * *

It had been a week since the Kansas trip and luckily things had been pretty quiet. There had only been one artifact retrieval and it had gone smoothly enough. They had all been keeping busy looking over the inventory in the warehouse and making sure none of the artifacts were acting up the way they sometimes did. Gail had been sent to start looking over one of the sections in the warehouse that tended to shift itself around to cause problems. Of course Gail being Gail had decided playing with the artifacts seemed like more fun.

She had already played with Houdini's magic hat, losing a shoe to it for the better part of an hour. She later found it in a trunk using sir Arthur Conan Doyle's hat which made her observation skills amazing as she went on a mission to solve the mystery. Surprising herself she was able to snoop it out in the trunk, she was going to have to remember that hat for later. Now she was sitting sideways in a big wooden chair, with her feet dangling over the one side and her head propped up on the other arm of the chair taking a nap. Her shoulder was still healing and in its sling.

If she had bothered to read the description next to the chair she would have noticed it was a chair Abraham Lincoln had made in his younger days. Holly, knowing all too well the trouble her girlfriend could get into when left alone, was on her way over to check on her. As she rounded the corner she spotted Gail sprawled out in the uncomfortable looking chair. She rolled her eyes, this is why she wouldnt let Gail anywhere near the vault with the dangerous artifacts. Luckily, all the chair did was make people say whatever truth was on their mind in essence of old Honest Abe.

"Gail?" Holly said to the blonde who smiled up at her blinking her eyes tiredly.

"Hey, I think about growing old with you." Gail slapped her hand over her mouth in shock, where the hell had that come from she wondered she had just wanted to say hi.

"Nice nap?" Holly said with chuckle blushing at the last remark.

"Uh, yeah, I think about you naked all the time, oh God, I didnt mean to say that...I am falling really hard for you." Gail eyes went wide as she sat up fully alert now.

"Gail, let me help you get up-" The brunette tried to get out through her laughing but Gail went off again.

"If we ever have children I hope they have your beautiful eyes and your big nerdy brain. Oh for the love of God." Gail grumbled covering her face with her one good hand.

Holly was just enjoying her girlfriends panic at this point. Gail blurted out a rather dirty thought about her chest and another rather explicit sexual comment. Then a confession that she had taken the other woman's favorite sweater and accidentally ruined it. Holly finally took pity on the girl and grabbed her arms pulling her up from the chair that kept the blonde from getting up on her own.

"What the hell was that?" Gail demanded looking absolutely humiliated.

"Abraham Lincolns chair, makes you say whatever truth is on your mind." Holly said with a smirk her head cocked to the side in the cutest way Gail had ever seen.

Gail let out a deep breath as she paced, she did not do well with embarrassment. Holly smiled at her grabbing hold of the blondes good arm and pulling her. Gail avoided eye contact but let the brunette bring her close. The doctor leaned in to plant a light kiss to the woman's pale cheek.

"It was kind of nice to hear what's going on in your head...even if some of it was a little dirty." Holly whispered in her ear with a grin making Gail smile.

"Please, I dont care that I admitted those things...it was the other stuff." Gail grumbled.

"You mean like the wanting to have kids with me, or growing old with m-" Gail cut her off at that with a kiss.

"Ok, yes." Gail grumbled kissing the brunette again as the other woman was about to laugh again.

The buzzing of the Farnsworth interrupted the kiss as Holly pulled back to answer it. She kept her hand on Gail's hip in reassurance though knowing the blonde would be feeling awkward about what she had said earlier. Chris's face popped up on the screen.

"Hey, we just got a alert on an artifact, I think you will be excited about this one." Chris said with his usual sweet smile.

"When isnt she excited about them?" Gail snarked in the background earning a nudge from Holly.

"What is it?" Holly asked with that knowing gleam in her eye.

"H.H. Holmes medical bag." Chris hummed out with a excited nod.

"We will be right there!" Holly exclaimed shutting the Farnsworth.

"Ok, who is HH Holmes?" Gail asked laughing at her girlfriend as she dragged them back through the aisles to the office.

"He was the first american serial killer, he was a doctor who is best known for his "murder house" he had built with all these secret rooms and trap shoots and doors that led no where. He would gas or suffocate his victims then skin and sell the skeletons to medical schools. He is estimated to have killed 200 people, although only confessed to 27." The brunette said not even noticing the disgusted look on Gail's face.

"Disturbing." Gail said looking at her girlfriend as she pulled the blonde along.

"Right? He was a interesting case and we have been trying to get this bag for a while." Holly said with a nod.

"No, I meant how excited you are about this. Creepy." The blonde said with a nod and semi shrug.

* * *

The flight to Chicago was uneventful, with Holly talking a little too loudly about serial killers for most of the flight. Gail just glared at anyone who looked at the brunette uncomfortably though. Once they landed in Chicago they headed straight for the museum the medical bag was being donated to after sitting in a private collectors attic until he died last week and the family donated his things.

"Ok, so the bag should be in the prep room. I will just slip in and switch out the replica bag we had made." Holly said pointing at the building layout she had printed up.

"Wait, what do you mean _you_ will slip in?" Gail asked with a suspicious look.

"You arent going in there with your shoulder healing unless you absolutely have to. This is why I told you to let Traci or Oliver come with me." The brunette said casually as she avoided the blondes glare by studying the diagram.

"I dont like anyone else watching your back, both figuratively and literally...and I am going in there with you." Gail said pointedly.

"Hmm." Holly hummed holding back a smirk.

"Hey, why did they pick me to be a warehouse agent?" The blonde asked after a few minutes of silence leaning back in the car seat looking at Holly.

"I recruited you after our run in at the hospital. We had been looking for a new agent and I knew you were it." Holly said casually, finally satisfied she had studied the diagram and was now folding it back up.

"Why did you pick me?" Gail asked with a thoroughly confused look.

"You were impressive, you barely flinched at being presented with something unexplained and I just had a feeling." Holly explained reaching over to grab the blondes hand in reassurance.

Gail got a thoughtful look on her face as she looked out the window chewing on her bottom lip in thought. Holly observed her for a minute waiting to see if the blonde was going to ask another question. Gail mostly just looked concerned. Holly shook the hand that was still in her own to get the woman's attention. Gail glanced over questioningly, as she released her lip and raised her eyebrow.

"I just thought my world would be a better place if you were in it." Holly said honestly, looking in the other woman's eyes.

It was the truth, Holly had felt something about the blonde the moment they had met when Gail had tackled her to the ground all those weeks ago. Gail looked at her in contemplation, her eyebrows knitted together in thought as she stared at the doctor. Pursing her lips she just stared in a rather disconcerting way to the brunette. Finally Gail leaned over the console in between them and kissed the brunette in a gentle yet firm hold.

"We should probably head in." Gail said when she finally pulled back snapping the brunette out of her stupor.

"Right." The doctor said nodding her head a small smile playing on her lips.

With that they both moved, grabbed their gear and crept across the parking lot to the loading dock entrance. Gail and Holly both had their hair pulled back in a ponytails, Gails normal look. They were both dressed in black as they moved through the dark quietly as possible. Gail had made fun of Holly for a good five minutes about making them wear the fitted all black outfits. The brunette pulled out a black beanie for the blonde which she had outright refused at first saying they looked like ridiculous cat burglars but Holly said with her bleached blonde hair she would be like a beacon in the dark. Gail huffed but let Holly secure it on top of her head.

Holly finally managed to get the door open scoffing at how easy the electric lock was to crack. They crept in through loading dock entry and made their way into the main building with Holly leading the way. They were almost to the main exhibit hall when they heard the sound of footsteps from ahead. Gail grabbed Holly's hand to stop her as they listened for signs of trouble. The footsteps had faded and they continued to move down the hall. Peaking around the corner into the exhibit room the bag was being prepped in they spotted a security guard standing by exactly what they wanted.

"What is he doing?" Gail asked peaking over Holly's shoulder.

"Nothing good." Holly whispered her brow creased in worry as the security guard reached in to look at the medical bag.

"Umm, Holly, I never asked, what exactly does the artifact do?" Gail asked as the security guard picked up the bag instantly looking almost possessed.

"It drives agression and blood lust. The last people to have touched it killed each other, which is why it we have been lucky it was stuck away, until now." Holly said nervously.

Gail quietly moved her hand to her gun only to realize she didnt have it with her. They waited quietly, hoping to get the opportunity to get the bag and end this. The security guard placed the medical bag back down in the case and reached for his baton on his belt. Holly moved back into the hallway trying to push Gail back as well. They both pushed up against the wall as they heard the security guards footsteps moving. Gail placed her one good arm across Holly ready to defend them if necessary, her other arm still in its sling.

Just as the security guard started to get closer a voice on the other side of the room rang out. It was another security guard asking why the other hadnt been answering his radio. Both Gail and Holly went wide eyed as they quickly peaked around the corner to see what was happening. The first security guard was approaching the other one his weapon still in hand. Gail knew she couldnt just let this happen.

"Stay here." Gail said sternly to Holly.

"Oh no you dont." Holly said stepping out before Gail could stop her, drawing the attention of both the security guards as she darted across to the next room.

"Seriously?" Gail groaned to herself as she looked around the corner at the guards.

The affected security guard got a disturbing smile on his face seeing Holly while the oblivious one reached for his weapon marching toward the room. Holly's attempt to draw both of them only half worked as the first guard simply walked up and struck the second one knocking him down as he walked by. As he was about to strike the down guard again Gail stepped out.

"Hey!" Gail yelled getting his attention slowly moving toward the room Holly had ran to.

Glancing down at the unconscious guard he decided to go after Gail and Holly. Once Gail knew she had him away from the second guard she moved quickly to find the brunette. What happened to the fun artifacts Gail thought to herself as the adrenaline raced through her. Stopping in the semi dark room she looked for a sign of her girlfriend wondering where the hell she had gone. The guard was quick to appear behind her as she turned around to face him not sure what her next move should be as she cursed herself again for not having her gun. Just as the guard marched in to the room Holly appeared from behind the door and snuck back out giving Gail a pointed look. It dawned on the blonde that her girlfriend was using her as bait to keep the guard distracted so the doctor could neutralize artifact. Oddly enough it made her rather proud of the other woman as the blonde backed away from the imposing figure fast approaching.

"Is the eight fifty an hour really worth this?" She said to the guard darting around a table to get distance between them.

The guard didnt respond just flipping the table as he grew tired of the chase. Gail ran for the door behind her only to find it locked. At this point she was pretty much cornered so she braced herself praying for Holly to hurry up. Just as the guard got to her he stumbled in his step before shaking his head as his expression turned to one of confusion. Gail quickly grabbed the baton from his hand in his daze and swiftly knocked him out with a sorry shrug. Dropping the weapon to the floor she let out a sigh of relief.

"Gail!? Are you ok?" Holly's voice sounded as she came running into the room carrying the neutralizing bag with the artifact.

"Peachy." Gail said stepping over the guard and sauntering over to the brunette.

"I am so sorry I used you as the distraction." Holly said worriedly reaching out as Gail walked up to her.

"I am a little proud of you." Gail said a smirk appearing on her face as she reached up and pulled off the hat on her head.

They smiled at each other for a moment before they realized they needed to get out of there. Holly leaned in and kissed the blonde firmly before grabbing her hand an pulling her back the way they came. They paused for a moment to put the replica bag in the open case so that no one would be the wiser to their current theft. After that they quickly got out of there.


	6. Chapter 6

**Slightly more serious conversation in this chapter between Gail and Holly. More fun adventure in the next. Sorry for any mistakes. **

**Chapter 6**

Dov was repairing a glitch in one of the computer file systems, which really meant one thing to Gail, Chloe would be at the house. Much to everyone's surprise, Gail actually seemed ok when the perky woman would be there. Of course it was only for the fact that Chloe supplied Gail with cookies. It amazed everyone what Gail was willing to put up with for food. Granted Gail still wasnt nice to Chloe but she didnt outright threaten her very being anymore.

"You know I think its really sweet..." Chloe trailed off when Gail shot her a cold look from over her coffee.

"You know the rules." Gail grumbled with a yawn.

"Coffee and cookies required before I am allowed to speak to you." Chloe beamed with a little shrug before turning around to continue baking.

"Be nice." Holly whispered walking up behind Gail and squeezing her shoulder with a smirk.

"That is me being nice." The blonde explained with a side glance at her girlfriend who was making her way to the coffee maker.

"You two are just so sweet together!" Chloe said finishing her earlier thought now that Holly was there to dissuade Gail's wrath.

Gail glared at her half heartedly before Holly took the lead to smile and thank Chloe. Gail's face scrunched up as a tickle built up in her nasal cavity making Holly glance over at her with a questioning look. Once the sneeze came Gail groaned and Holly looked at her in thought.

"You look tired." Holly noted as she sat down with her coffee embraced with both her hands.

Gail just nodded lowering her head down on her good arm. Holly reached out and rubbed the officers back soothingly. She had felt the other woman moving around a few times last night. Reaching up she gently tugged the other woman's low ponytail making her turn her head to peak at the brunette.

"Why dont you go lay back down?" Holly suggested with smile as she cupped Gail's face in her hand.

"But there will be cookies." Gail whispered her face still neutral in emotion.

"I will bring you cookies when they are ready. You feel like you have a fever." The doctor knew the blonde hadnt been feeling well the last couple days despite not having said anything.

Gail let out a little sigh but took the suggestion climbing off the kitchen stool, Holly reached out and took the blondes hand giving it a squeeze. Gail grumbled wandering into the living room heading on her way up the stairs. She bumped into Chris who was on his way down from upstairs but didnt give him an extra look.

"Whats with Gail?" Chris asked coming into the kitchen.

"Sick." Holly said with a knowing nod as she smiled at the sweet man.

"Ooh Dov likes me to read to him when he is sick, maybe I can do that for her?" Chloe said with her usual sweet smile.

"I will suggest that to her." Holly said holding back a laugh.

"I can make her some tea?" Chris said giving Holly a wide eyed knowing smile at Chloe's suggestion.

"Thanks Chris." The older agent said with a grateful nod.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Gail collapsed in the bed upstairs with a groan. She was still in her pajamas of a pair of grey cotton running shorts and black tank top. Her arm still had to be in a sling but she was starting to get use of it again. And Holly promised it would only be another week with the sling. Her body was aching and she felt unpleasantly warm with fever. She laid on her good side with her face buried in Holly's pillow. It seemed like anytime Holly wasnt in the bed with her she would end up moving onto Holly's side.

After about twenty minutes Holly came up to Gail's room with cookies and a mug of tea. She placed them on the bedside table and then sat down next to the sleeping blonde. She reached down and kissed her on the cheek feeling the warmth coming off the other woman. There was a sheer sweat starting to form on the pale skin.

"Gail, sweetheart?" Holly whispered running her hand down the sleeping woman's arm.

"Mhm? Is there a artifact?" Gail asked confused as she groggily looked around as she reached out for the brunette.

"No, you need to take something for your fever." Holly said holding the blondes hand with a small smile.

Gail just nodded tiredly as rolled onto her back. Holly got up and went to grab some aspirin and came back in to find Gail staring at the cookies.

"I must be sick, those dont even look good." Gail mumbled taking the pills Holly held out.

"Here, some tea." the doctor said handing Gail the mug.

"It's nice to have a doctor for a girlfriend." Gail said sitting up a bit and taking the mug of tea.

"Well this is taking all of my training, aspirin AND tea." Holly teased with a smile.

"I hate being sick." Gail pouted placing the coffee mug back on the table and squirming back down in the bed.

Holly gave her a sympathetic smile and gestured for her to scoot over. She cuddled down next to Gail and wrapped her arms around the blonde. Gail immediately placed her hand around Holly's. Holly was still in her pajamas too, of sweats and a tshirt.

"When I was a kid and would get sick, my mom would tell me that Peck's dont get sick days. Even when I was sent home from school, she would take me to work and have me do filing at the precinct." The sick woman said calmly as she played with Holly's hand.

"Well you are staying in bed today, we need a day off anyways." Holly said gently, she was not used to Gail giving up information readily.

"It's just a weird feeling." Gail explained tiredly.

Holly had only ever heard Gail say a few things about her family but she had gathered enough to know things hadnt been easy for the blonde. It did explain the blonde though, from her sometimes cold disposition to her rebellious sometimes childish antics and her ability to work through anything. It was nearly impossible to get Gail to be at ease most of the time which is why Holly was well prepared to lounge in bed with her all day to get her to relax.

"What made you think of your mom?" Holly asked timidly sensing the blonde become rigid.

"I was thinking about what she would think of me being with you. The other day, I saw something that reminded me of her and the thought just popped in my head..." Gail trailed off in thought.

"How do you think she would react?" The brunette prodded further not wanting to push the other woman but sensing that might actually be what the blonde wanted.

"I dont know. I think she would act PC about the whole thing for appearances, it would just be a calculated cover to maintain her position though. She would be thinking it was a unnatural perversion underneath that...once when I was young she saw these two men holding hands at the store. She said she didnt understand what could make people turn out so wrong, if they had been abused as children and she even said she didnt understand the difference between being a pedophile and being gay." Gail sounded cold and distant as she recalled this.

"I dont even know how to respond to that." Holly said in disbelief.

"Yeah, that's most people's reaction to my mother." The sick agent said tiredly, before surprising both of them with a confession. "She makes me doubt humans, so many suck but then I say that and I dont even know if I have any more of a right to judge them. Sometimes I get worried that I will always be afraid..."

"Afraid of what?" Holly inquired wanting to understand what was going on in her girlfriends mind.

"That I will never find a reason to explain why people are the way they are, that there isnt any redemption to find...that I will always be bitter and cold because thats easier than feeling the repulsion I feel towards people. That I will always hate people and at the same time care about them." Gail admitted sadly turning her head up to look into Holly's eyes expecting to see disappointment or at least confusion there but it wasnt there.

Holly wasnt sure how to respond to that. She was glad to understand the other woman but at the same time sad at the thoughts swimming around the blondes head. She knew whatever she tried to say to the blondes concerns they woud be shot down. Gail was smart, she understood and had heard all the arguments. Holly was not about to insult her by using cliches to try and placate her.

"Are you going to the warehouse?" Gail asked meekly, she could feel the blonde tense up at the question.

"No, Dov is working on the computers and Traci and Oliver are monitoring any alerts. I am going to stay with you." Holly reassured not missing the smile the blonde was trying to hide.

"You are my favorite person nerd." Gail whispered before making a point to cuddle further down as she closed her eyes.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXxXX

Holly had been reading in bed next to Gail while she slept. The blonde's good hand was gripping the doctors shirt in her sleep keeping Holly from doing anything else. The Farnsworth buzzing on the nightstand caught her attention and she quickly reached over to grab it. Opening it she saw Oliver's face looking back at her.

"Hey." Holly whispered lifting her finger to her lips to indicate for Oliver to keep his voice down.

"We got a ping." Oliver whispered.

"Anything good?" Holly questioned with a smile.

"The artifact is unknown, but there is definitely something artifact-y about some reports coming out of a little Vancouver neighborhood." Oliver said turning the Farnsworth screen so Holly could see the computer screen he was looking at.

"Is he acting like a duck?" Holly asked in intrigue as she watched one of the videos Oliver had playing.

"Yep, and there is this one of a woman acting out a tightrope act on her neighbors laundry line. Any ideas?" Oliver asked in the background.

"Mhm maybe hypnotism? Lets see...Franz Mesmer!" Holly exclaimed excitedly waking Gail up.

"Why are you yelling about Germans?" Gail grumbled sitting up next to Holly.

"Artifact." Oliver said with a smile as he saw Gail appear on the screen leaning her head on Holly's shoulder.

"How did you know he was German?" Holly asked with a nerdy smirk on.

"Franz, you dont get much more German than that...plus I think I have heard that name, wasnt he the guy to come up with mesmerization?" Gail said with a yawn.

"Peck, be careful. I think the Doc is rubbing off on you." Oliver said with a a friendly chuckle.

"In more ways than one." Gail whispered with a smirk, earning a elbow from Holly.

"Alright, I think all three of us should be in on this one." Holly said already excited for the new artifact they had yet to identify.

"All four you mean." Gail corrected giving her a suspicious look.

"Oh no, you are staying here." The doctor corrected.

"Yeah, no. Not happening. I feel all better." The blonde said already moving to get out of bed.

"Fine. Get four seats on the next flight out." Holly told Oliver with a sigh.

"Will do." Oliver said before the screen went blank.

"Dont give me that look, I am not staying in bed while all of you go have all the fun." Gail said not even bothering to look at the brunette to know what look she was getting.

"You are impossible." Holly said with a smile as she got up and walked over to the blonde who was already packing.

Grabbing her arm gently she turned the blonde toward her and gave her a gentle kiss. Gail smirked at her before going back to packing.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

So, I wanted to say thank you to the couple of people who left reviews. That was very kind of you. To mmcdonald22, I miss Warehouse 13 too! I was so upset they cancelled it that I have yet to watch the last six episodes, I am holding it off so I can pretend like it isnt so.

As always thanks to the follows and favorites as well. Sorry for any mistakes.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Is she drooling?" Oliver asked in a mix of amusement and disgust as he looked at Gail.

"Yep, charming huh?" Holly said with similar look to Oliver as she looked down at her girlfriend asleep on her shoulder.

"Huh, she is kinda cute when she isnt scowling and insulting us." Traci teased from next to Oliver.

"Did you drug her or something?" Oliver asked as they all sat in the waiting area of the small airport they were stuck at.

"I gave her a mild sedative before we got on the last plane...she hasnt been sleeping well." Holly said innocently.

They were at a small airport over halfway to Vancouver for a layover, but there flight out kept getting delayed. The airport was relatively bare and they were all sitting in an empty area near their gate. The rows of seats were facing one another with them sitting in pairs across from each other. Gail had passed out shortly into the first flight and only woken up long enough to stumble off the plane and sit down next to Holly where they now were.

"Can I have one?" Traci mumbled in response to Holly's sedative remark as she tiredly stretched her arms above her.

"If we end up having to spend the night in this airport we will all need one." Oliver groaned, after sitting in the hard chairs for the last three hours they were all tired and sore.

"It's almost eleven, maybe one of us should go ask again." Holly said through a yawn.

Just then the overhead speakers droned out a monotone message announcing that all flights out of the airport were grounded for the night. There was a thunder storm and apparently the lightening was too dangerous to take off in. The four of them were going to be stuck for the night. At an airport this size, it didnt seem like they would be given any accommodations for the night either.

"Well, I am going to go see if I can find us some food." Oliver said after they all let out a grumble about the news.

"I will go with you, my ass has been asleep for the last half hour." Traci said getting up to follow her partner.

"You guys want anything specific?" Oliver asked Holly.

"Gail will eat anything. Can you bring me back some coffee?" Holly asked tiredly.

Oliver and Traci went in search to see what was open, leaving Gail and Holly with their bags. Gail was still securely against Holly's shoulder with her face mushed up against her. Holly hadnt been able to move for the last three hours and was really beginning to feel it as her body ached. With a sigh she decided she better wake up Gail and let her know they were stuck.

"Gail? Darling?" Holly said patting Gails leg.

Gail lifted her head with the most adorably confused look the doctor had ever seen. She wiped at her mouth, not the least bit embarrassed about the drooling. Looking around she stretched her arms above her head and let out a yawn.

"The plane here?" Gail asked her voice gravely with sleep as she grabbed a bottle of water from her bag and took a long sip.

"All flights are grounded for the night, we are stuck here." The brunette said taking the opportunity to stand up and stretch.

Gail looked surprisingly calm at the news as she looked up at Holly. Standing up she took Holly's hand and pulled her close. Holly smiled a little confused at the sudden affection but certainly not minding it. The blonde's cool calm expression always made the doctor in awe of her beauty. The blonde was obviously still feeling the sedatives judging by the look on her face. Leaning in to her, their lips met in a deep kiss as Gail held Holly's hip securely in place. Holly moaned a bit at the intensity of the kiss as the blonde smirked before pulling back.

"You looked like you needed that." Gail said with a cool shrug as she let go of a dazed smiling Holly.

"Yes, because on top of being stuck here I also wanted to be aroused. Thanks for that." The brunette said pushing her glasses up with a small chuckle.

"Well I offered to join the mile high club with you when we were getting on the last flight and you said no." Gail said holding back a smile.

"That's because you were high on drugs." Gail just waved her hand up in a whatever response to that.

"Your the one who told me they were tylenol." The blonde defended still trying not to smile.

"Gail, even if they had actually been, you still shouldnt have taken that many!" Holly laughed throwing her hands up in exasperation of her girlfriends antics.

"My girlfriend doctor slips me sedatives and you are scolding me. Hell I am wondering if I should start being worried about the food you give me." Gail teased collapsing back in the seat behind her.

"Ok, I told you what they were right after. I knew you would be difficult otherwise." Holly said pointedly as she sat next to Gail who was now smiling.

"I kinda like it." Gail dismissed with a shrug still smiling as she slouched down in her seat.

"You are insane, you know that right?" Holly laughed as she slouched down next to Gail and leaned over to kiss her gently.

"You are both insane." Oliver chimed in as he and Traci approached them carrying food.

"We are just too wise to woo peaceably." Gail said eagerly looking at the food making Holly laugh.

"Did you just quote Much Ado About Nothing? Nerd." The doctor teased.

"It was apt, and its not often I get to out nerd you." Gail explained as she grabbed a little bag of powdered donuts from Oliver.

"You just used the word 'woo', what is happening to you Peck?" Oliver said sitting across from the blonde who just shot him a less than intimidating glare.

"Well we raided every vending machine they had, and there was one coffee one. I dont know how good it is." Traci said handing Holly the little paper cup with a grimace.

"These donuts are awesome." Gail stated with a satisfied sigh leaning her head back with a nod.

"It takes so little to please her." Oliver said with a laugh as he threw a pack of cheese puffs at her making her eyes practically gleam.

"It is weird how much your enjoying this." Traci laughed as Gail broke into her treats.

"Well I had a really good nap today." Gail said casually as she kept her attention to her treats, though Holly smirked at the implication shaking her head.

"So I went to talk to the airline about tomorrow while we were up, they are going to put us on the first flight out at six." Oliver said drinking from a bottle of water.

"Where did you get that?" Holly asked in confusion as Gail pulled out two little bottles of alcohol from her pocket.

"I swiped them when you were helping me off the last plane. Some fat business guy was asleep and had them sitting on his tray." Gail explained popping one open and slamming it.

"You should not be drinking with those sedatives." Holly said with a cringe as Gail finished off the first one, though she was a little amazed at how the half asleep woman had managed to get them without her seeing on the last flight.

Gail just shrugged already working on her second one. They all sat there quietly eating for a while, well mostly quietly. Gail was getting a little punchy and squirming around in her seat. Holly's Farnsworth started vibrating from the side of her carry on bag drawing everyones attention except Gail's. Holly placed her coffee on the floor and grabbed the device. Chris's head appeared looking like he had just woken up.

"So really weird coincidence, the artifact is at your location." Chris said skipping a greeting.

"What? How?" Holly asked.

"I was monitoring the weird events, and they just stopped this evening right after you guys left. Then I got a report of the same weird behavior at the Vancouver airport, I pulled the video feed and got eyes on a guy with a weird pendulum watch fleeing the area and boarding a flight. A flight that had to make a emergency landing at your location due to the weather." Chris looked so proud at his sleuthing.

"Can you send us his picture?" The doctor asked with smile.

"Coming your way." Chris said already typing away at the computer.

"Thanks, your the best." Holly smiled before closing the Farnsworth.

"How do we want to play this?" Traci asked looking much more awake now that they had a mission.

"Have you guys seen that cat video where it freaks out over the incoming fax?" Gail was chuckling to herself as she picked at her donut.

"Lets split up and try to get eyes on this guy." Holly dismissed her waving her hand at Gail when the other two looked at her concerned.

"What about...?" Traci said nodding her head towards Gail.

"Gail will stay here with our things?" Holly suggested looking at the blonde whose hand had just emerged with yet another little bottle of alcohol.

"I am comfy, right here." Gail mumbled giving Holly a lazy smile.

"You do not move from here, promise?" The doctor said pointedly to the blonde.

"Nerd, I am not an invalid. Go on before you ruin all my fun." Gail said with her best innocent look as she waved them off.

Holly shook her head as she stood up but leaned down and kissed the blonde on top of her head before they all casually wandered off.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Gail was starring out the airport window at the rain in awe as she tapped at the glass. She wandered back over toward the seat where their things were and sat down. Sighing she unhooked her sling and gently moved her arm around. She was healing well and was relieved that she could finally get her clothes on and off by herself. She shrugged the light jacket she had on off gently removing it from her injured shoulder. She let out a hum of relief at the cool air of the airport. Carefully she put her sling back on, knowing Holly would be mad if she caught her without it.

She was now just in jeans and a dark red v neck t-shirt. Her blonde hair was up in a high ponytail which was slightly messy from laying around. Glancing around she sighed wishing Holly was there to entertain her. Her head was still swimming at the combination of alcohol and sedatives but she was beginning to feel more lucid. A middle aged woman danced by and Gail raised her eyebrow in confusion. The woman appeared to be acting like a ballerina but Gail couldnt be sure she wasnt seeing things. She reached down and grabbed her Farnsworth.

"Hol, tell me what you see." Gail said turning the Farnsworth toward the woman still dancing around.

"We are on our way." Holly said immediately closing her Farnsworth.

Gail sat up straight looking around to see if she could figure out where the artifact was. Off on the other side of the terminal she saw a guy holding out a pocket watch and talking to a young man. The young man stood up and started to follow the guy with the watch. Gail immediately got up and followed after them. They went over to the little nook with the vending machines and ATM. The guy with the watch told the younger one to take out all the money in his account while spinning the watch chain between his fingers.

After he handed over the money the victim stared at him for further instruction. The man with the watch told him not to remember any of this and then said a little rhyme to him that Gail didnt get. A moment later the young man literally skipped out of the room humming a cheery song. Gail rolled her eyes before stepping out.

"I kinda get the money, but whats with the act afterwards?" Gail asked surprising the guy with her gun raised.

"It's amusing, plus draws all attention away from me and everyones missing things." The guy said with a smug smirk as he gripped the watch in his hand.

"Well I am going to need you to give that to me." The blonde said more annoyed than anything else.

The guy just laughed and held up the watch. Gail was surprised at her eyes immediately being drawn to it. She was not expecting that as she lowered her weapon and tucked it in her waist band without thought. The guy stepped forward with a satisfied smile as he grabbed her gun. After instruction she led him out towards their bags, half way back her mind begin to clear up a bit. Shaking her head she realized what she was doing. Luckily, in her drug and alcohol hazed mind hypnosis couldnt keep hold. She knew he had her gun walking behind her though so she kept walking not letting on.

"Stop. Friends of yours?" He said when he saw the other three agents looking around the area as he turned Gail towards him.

"Ok, we will skip to the fun part. You will not remember a thing..." He continued by telling her she wanted to be a gymnast in a annoying little rhyme.

Gail got tired of listening to him and when he finally lowered her weapon she took her chance to punch him in the nose and grab the watch. As she started running toward the other three he recovered and raised her warehouse gun. Holly, Oliver, and Traci raised their weapons as they saw Gail running for them. A electric shock hit Gail as he fired her gun and she grimaced stopped in her tracks as her body convulsed. As soon as it stopped she quickly called out to Oliver and threw him the watch. Relief flooded her that she hadnt turned her warehouse gun up any higher.

The man was fuming and marched over with the gun still raised to Gail. Gail was really getting irritated at this point and in one movement turned around kicking him in the groin. As he fell to the ground she grabbed her gun and tucked it in her waistband. Holly and Traci ran over to secure him while Oliver dropped the watch into the neutralizer bag.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

After a long night dealing with airport security they were finally able to get on a plane back to Toronto. They were all exhausted after their long night. Traci and Oliver went straight to their own rooms. Holly tossed the artifact bag to Chris asking him to find it a home at the warehouse. Gail dropped her bag and grabbed Holly's hand pulling her with her upstairs as Holly said thanks to Chris over her shoulder.

Gail collapsed face first onto the bed with a groan. Holly came in and shut the door. Pulling her pants off she smiled at the blonde who had turned her head to look at the brunette. Holly turned around pulling off her shirt and bra and looked for a shirt. Pulling on a white shirt she didnt bother with pants.

"You want something to change into?" Holly asked turning back around to Gail.

Gail pushed herself up to sitting and shook her head as she pulled at her boots. Throwing them across the room with her socks she stood up pulling her pants off. Climbing back onto the bed she tiredly curled into a ball before giving Holly an expectant look. Holly smiled and climbed up on the bed next to the blonde wrapping her arm around her waist.

"I both want sleep and sex." Gail hummed with her eyes closed as she sighed into Holly.

"I can barely think I am so tired." Holly said with a smile.

"Mm I didnt say I needed you for anything." Gail mumbled earning a nudge from Holly who laughed at her girlfriend.

Gail opened her eyes and smirked at Holly. The blonde would usually feel awkward about this level of intimacy as Holly and her looked in each others eyes but she just felt at home. Holly ran her hand up Gail's healing arm and unhooked the sling. Gail was so tired she hadnt even bothered with it but was relieved as Holly took it off and tossed it over the side of the bed.

"Do you want to take this off?" Holly asked as she ran her hand over the blondes bra strap on her back.

"I know I should, but it sounds like so much work." Gail groaned before relenting as the idea of sleeping in the bra sounded too unpleasant.

She sat up turning with her back to Holly and reached her good arm back behind her to try and unhook it. Holly reached up and helped her after two failed attempts making the blonde sigh as she felt the brunettes soft hand rub down her back after. Pulling the straps off her arms she reached up the front of her shirt and in one swift movement pulled her bra off and tossed it across the room. Holly hadnt stopped rubbing her back under her shirt so she didnt move.

Gail finally shifted to lay back down and rolled over to face Holly. Her injured arm reached out and rested on the brunettes hip as she leaned in to kiss the doctor. It didnt take more than a few moments for both of them to get lost in the kiss. Holly could never never resist the feel of Gail's skin. It was amazingly perfect. Her favorite place was Gail's stomach, it was so soft and feminine but at the same time toned. Running her hand between them and up Gail's shirt she ran her hand over her favorite place making both of them groan into the kiss.

"So we are waiting on the sleeping right?" Gail mumbled breathlessly making Holly smirk.

"Somehow sleep isnt on my mind right now." Holly whispered grinning at the blonde as she moved her hand along the blondes stomach again.

Sleep didnt happen for another hour after that.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX


	8. Chapter 8

Sorry this is so short, I just wanted to get something up. Sorry for any mistakes, I wrote this pretty quickly since I havent been able to update as quickly as I wanted to. I will try and get the rest up in a few days.

AN: Anyone who is curious, the song I mention in the Scooby Doo episode is real. I was watching the old scoobys not too long ago and for the first time in my life heard the lyrics, they are hilarious/disturbing. If your curious, go to youtube and search scooby doo Daydreamin' Austin Roberts. It is a song about a man in love with an ostrich. Yes, my childhood has become so much clearer...

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chapter 8

"We are going undercover." Holly said casually as she walked into the kitchen where Gail was pouring herself some coffee.

Gail quirked her eyebrow, a small smile coming over her lips tentatively as she waited for her girlfriend to elaborate. Holly slipped onto one of the kitchen stools at the kitchen island giving her girlfriend a smile as she stared at her. The blonde was standing across the island counter with a intrigued look.

"Why do I feel like I shouldnt be excited about this?" Gail asked finally.

"Well, its at a big mental institute in Germany. One of Max Wertheimer's old journals has surfaced there." The brunette said eagerly.

"I dont know who that is." Gail said pointedly still looking at the doctor suspiciously.

"He was a psychiatrist who helped develop Gestalt therapy, he was particularly interested in perception...and you dont care about this." Holly trailed off looking at the blonde in amusement as the blonde stared at her.

"Not really, whats the artifact do?" The agent asked.

"Well it makes the person holding the journal able to manipulate the perception of others. It looks like one of the doctors there is using it to have an excuse to commit people to the institute. He used it on one of his colleagues he had been having problems with, made him have a public freak out during a conference and then commited him." Holly explained, her eyes gleaming with excitement.

"Hmm, could be cool." Gail said with a shrug though she was secretly very excited about it too.

"So I am going to go in as a visiting physician." The doctor thankfully still had many connections in the medical community.

"Am I going in as like a security guard or something? I have to tell you, I dont know any german." Gail said seriously.

"Keine Sorgen, you wont need it for what I have in mind." Gail raised her eyebrow at the german phrase in the beginning.

"Keine Sorgen? Of course you know german, nerd." The blonde said shaking her head as she sipped her coffee.

"I took a few semesters in college. So, we are good on the plan then? I will go in as a doctor, for obvious reasons, and you will go in as a mental patient...for obvious reasons." Holly said casually as she tried to hold back a laugh at the blondes expression.

"Holly." Gail said glaring at her girlfriend.

"Yes, darling?" The brunette said pursing her lips together as she tried really hard not to laugh as she moved around the counter to get coffee.

Gail grabbed her arm and pulled her close. Holly finally couldnt help but laugh at the look on her face. Her piercing blue eyes had the hint of amusement so Holly really wasnt that concerned. As her laughter stopped she gave Gail a 'poor baby' look as she pulled the blonde into a hug.

"It'll be fun." Holly said sweetly as she pulled back keeping her hands on the blondes hips.

"Fine, but if they dont let me out after we get the artifact you better not leave me in Germany." Gail said holding a finger up in Holly's face before a small smile broke out on her own face.

"Promise, they'd have to lock me up too." Holly teased leaning in to kiss Gail gently before moving over to the coffee maker.

"So, you should um, probably teach me a little german." Gail said.

"You really wont need it, we should be in and out in a couple days." Holly said as she gestured out to the living room so Gail would follow her.

"Still, I just think I should know _something_..." Gail said plopping down next to Holly on the couch as they turned to face one another.

"Ok, what do you want to know?" The doctor asked propping her arm up on the back of the couch.

"I dont know, how about 'help, my crazy girlfriend kidnapped me from Canada and locked me up here'?" Gail said with a shrug.

Holly rolled her eyes but laughed at the blondes antics. Gail turned on the tv slouching down and scooting closer to the brunette as she kicked her feet up on the coffee table. Nothing interrupted Gail's Sunday morning cartoons, Holly smiled at the blonde. They had been together now for almost two months and she had yet to find a flaw in the beautiful agent.

"Ich liebe dich." Holly said confidentially after a few moments of looking at her girlfriend.

"Is that german for are you hungry, because the answer is yes, definitely." Gail said turning her head to look up slightly at her girlfriend.

"I will go make us some breakfast." Holly said with a smirk as she got up and walked around the back of the couch before pausing and leaning over the back.

"But, for the record, I just told you I love you." Holly said with a smirk before going into the kitchen.

Gail froze on the couch with a distant look on her face. She had never had anyone say that without it being accidentally said during sex. Holly had just told her she loved her and she had basically sent her off to make breakfast, nice going Peck Gail thought. She was still stuck in her mind when Chris sat down next to her excited about the cartoons as well.

Gail was on the couch with Mrs Lansbury the cat laying on her stomach purring. The blonde had never been a big cat person, but she found she liked the fluffy white one on her lap. Chris and Gail had been watching cartoons for about thirty minutes and were enjoying themselves way too much. The cartoon network was having a throwback day, which meant they werent showing any of the creepy weird new shows but the old classics. Scooby Doo was on and Gail was really excited. Holly was still in the kitchen swearing about burning her first attempt at pancakes.

"Are you listening to these lyrics?" Gail asked giggling.

"Yes! 'Im in love with an Ostrich, all the neighbors complain and you see, but she loves me, cant help it if they dont understand it'?" Chris sang laughing along.

"Oh, I just fell more in love with this show." Gail said with a grin.

"Pancakes!" Holly said peaking into the living room before walking out.

Holly came over and leaned on the back of the couch to see what they were up to. She smiled when she realized the two oversized children were still watching cartoons. Chris and Gail were now arguing about what they would name a van for the warehouse if they could have a mystery machine type situation. Holly reached over and pet Mrs Lansbury before giving Gail's hand a squeeze. Gail gave her a smile but remained in debate with Chris. Holly just shook her head and wandered back into the kitchen.

"Yeah well your a boob." Gail's voice sounded before she emerged into into the kitchen holding the door open to look back at Chris.

"Bring back pancakes!" Chris shouted.

"Only if you change your van name." Gail declared giving a victorious grin when Chris relented.

"If you guys cant play nice together I will have to turn off the cartoons." Holly teased in her best babysitter tone.

"Thank you very much for breakfast." Gail said with a timid smile as she kissed Holly before sitting down at the counter.

"Your welcome." The doctor said with a smirk at Gail's suddenly sweet tone.

"I um, I love you too. Just so you know." The blonde said with a shrug as she poured some syrup on her pancakes.

"Real romantic." Holly teased, secretly reeling from excitement on the inside.

"Romantic would have cost you some chocolate chips." The blonde agent smirked as she pointed at the pancakes on her plate.

"Ah, right, damn I should have known that." Holly laughed snapping her fingers in a 'ah shucks' sorta way.

Gail laughed before standing up and moving right in front of Holly. She leaned up and kissed the brunette before pulling away and taking her hand.

"I do though, love you." Gail said this time looking in Holly's eyes.

"I know." Holly said with a cocky smirk which Gail rolled her eyes at in jest before kissing her again.

"Peck, where are my pancakes!?" Chris yelled from the living room making Gail groan as she pulled away.


	9. Chapter 9

Well thank you for all follows and what not, very kind of you. Sorry I have been a bit busy and I think the story has been suffering a bit (quality wise) because of that.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Gail had to admit that when Holly had said mental institute she had pictured hospital gowns, metal bars in the windows, a haunted looking building and all the other cliches she had ever seen in a movie; but this place wasnt bad. She got to walk around in sweat pants, slippers, a white shirt, and robe that were super comfy. The building looked more like a huge old prestigious university building, with a cozy hard wood and brick feel to it. There was a huge garden ground around the building where they had the patients go for walks, and tall stone gates going around the very far perimeter.

Much to Gail's relief, her doctor spoke english, and she was there under the cover of being a graduate school exchange student from the US who had had a break down and been transferred to the institute. Gail was probably enjoying playing the part a little more than she should have. She could do whatever came to her mind and didnt have to hold anything back. Holly had only managed to see her act briefly that morning of their second day, but even she was a little concerned about Gail behaving herself back home.

That morning, Holly was walking by one of the large windows looking out to the garden area and glanced out only to see her girlfriend being chased around. She went wide eyed and watched the seen in a mixture of horror and amusement. Gail ran in a circle coming up behind a obese orderly who had paused in his chase trying to catch his breath, she patted him on the the butt inciting him to run after her again as she laughed easily running away from him. Holly cringed as Gail was tackled by one of the orderlies, both of them falling into the pond she had been by. Gail emerged laughing and splashing around. Holly shook her head in disbelief as they dragged the blonde out of the pond and back toward the building.

They had been there almost two days, and the plan was taking a little longer than they thought it would. Holly was having trouble finding where a doctor named Muller was keeping the book. Plus, she was much more busy than she thought she would be and was having trouble finding time alone to snoop. Dr. Muller had just asked Holly to sit in with a american patient who had suffered a break down and was showing signs of severe disturbances, Holly tried to hold back a smile at the description of her girlfriend.

"Good evening Chloe. This is Dr. Stewart who would will be sitting with us today." Dr. Muller said making Holly raise an eyebrow at Gail's choice of fake name.

Gail was sitting in the large office chair seemingly having a conversation with nothing. She didnt even glance in the doctors direction and Holly was having a hard time not laughing.

"Chloe, I was hoping we could continue with our discussion from last time. Did you give any thought to it?" Dr. Muller said as he came to sit across from Gail finally drawing her attention as Holly sat off to the side.

"Well, I've wrestled with reality for twenty eight years, Doctor, and I'm happy to say I finally won out." Gail said in a eerily cheery voice.

"So you dont feel in touch with reality? Is that why you think you see him?" Dr. Muller asked making Holly look at Gail questioningly.

"Harvey, Doctor, his name is Harvey!" Gail said suddenly acting enraged as she stood up and knocked a stack of books off his desk before sitting back down just as calmly and whispering to the empty chair next to her.

"Chloe, Harvey is not real. I think you know that." The doctor said.

Holly was biting her lip and covering her mouth with her note pad to keep from laughing. Gail was using the movie Harvey as her outline for mental illness, of course she would, Holly thought. She also seemed to be channelling a little of her own throwing things about craziness too. Gail was just lucky the doctor had never seen Harvey. Her girlfriend was pretending to talk to the invisible talking six foot tall rabbit when she finally responded to the doctor.

"That's envy, my dear. There's a little bit of envy in the best of us. That's too bad, isnt it?" Gail said dreamily.

"You believe people are envious of Harvey? A six foot tall rabbit?" The doctor asked gently.

"You know, my mother used to say, "In this world, you must be oh so smart, or oh so pleasant." Well, for years I was smart. I recommend pleasant. You may quote me." Gail quoted from the movie again and Holly had to wonder how she never knew how much her girlfriend must love that movie.

A nurse popped into the room interrupting Dr. Muller with an emergency. Dr. Muller asked if Holly minded waiting with Gail before dashing out of the room. As soon as the door shut Holly started laughing along with Gail.

"Seriously? What if he had seen that movie!?" Holly said coming over to his desk to look for the book while Gail went to listen by the door.

"He is some weird German doctor, he probably only watches those artsy foreign films. I took my chances." Gail said with a shrug.

"By the way, Chloe?" Holly asked as she tried to pick the lock of the top drawer with a paper clip.

"Yep, Chloe Price." Gail said with a smirk obviously happy with herself.

"I found it!" Holly exclaimed holding up the journal with a smile.

"Wait, you cant take it now, he will know." The blonde agent said cooly.

"When are we going to get back in here to get it?" Holly argued already conceding at putting it back up.

"Give me your security key and I will sneak up here tonight." Gail said before going wide eyed and running back over to her chair whispering the doctor was back.

Holly immediately sat back down in her own chair just as Dr. Muller came back in to continue their session. After a few more funny outbursts from Gail the doctor finally called time to their session. As he was putting up his notebook Holly casually waved her security badge at her side so Gail got the message to grab it on their way out. Of course Gail had her own idea of how to do that. As they walked out of the room, Gail pretended to be talking to Harvey before turning to Holly as she walked by and grabbing her arm pulling her close and kissing her quickly. Dr. Muller called out to the orderlies down the hall and Holly went wide eyed her arms out to the side as one of Gail's hands held onto her head firmly. Gail's other hand quickly grabbed the brunettes badge and stuck it in her own pants before letting go of Holly.

Dr. Muller had two orderlies grab Gail and take her back to her room. He apologized profusely to Holly who was really trying not to laugh. She could hear Gail causing a ruckus for the poor orderlies down the hall and shook her head discreetly at her antics.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Gail felt like she should have the mission impossible theme playing as she quietly slipped out of her room. She was quietly moving along barefoot as she ducked around the corned listening for anyone. It had been difficult for her to make it out of her room since she had to be in constraints after her run out that morning. Luckily, Gail had managed to slip a kitchen knife her first night there under her mattress and got herself free.

She was now channeling her best Sarah Connor impression as she quickly and quietly slipped down the hall. She finally got up to the second floor after slipping past the security gate using Holly's access card and slipped into Dr. Muller's office which was surprisingly unlocked. The room was dark and Gail was trying to feel her way over to the desk lamp when a pair of arms wrapped around her waist.

"It's me." Holly's voice whispered in her ear with a little chuckle as Gail elbowed her gently for scaring her.

"Consider it pay back for that little kiss stunt earlier, do you know how hard it was to act offended?" Holly said as she let go of Gail who just grinned obviously pleased.

"Did you get the book yet?" Gail asked as she finally found the lamp and clicked it on.

"No, I just got here before you." Holly said walking around to the desk drawer and starting to pick it again.

"So, since we are all alone in here..." Gail trailed off with a suggestive smile as she sat down in the doctors office chair.

"We are not doing that in here Gail." Holly said with smile.

"Shit, the book isnt here." Holly said panicked as she slammed the drawer shut.

"He must have taken it home with him." Gail sighed standing next to Holly.

"I was really hoping to be done with this." Holly sighed reaching out to grab Gails hips.

"We just have to get it tomorrow. I can probably sneak back in here while everyone is at breakfast, Dr. Muller always goes down there to eat with the patients." Gail suggested wrapping her arms around Holly's neck happy at finally being able to touch her.

"Wont they miss you at breakfast?" The brunette asked relaxing slightly now that she was with Gail.

"Well, I will just have to cause some commotion and be escorted back to my room..." Gail said with a mischievous smirk.

"You are enjoying this way too much." Holly said with a chuckle before ducking down to kiss the blonde.

"What's that Harvey?" Gail mocked as she looked to her side as if addressing her invisible friend.

"You are insane. Come on back to your room." Holly laughed grabbing Gail's hand before turning off the desk lamp.

"Gail." Holly said in warning in the dark as she felt the blondes hand on her ass.

"Harvey!" Gail admonished with a gasp making Holly chuckle.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The next morning Gail was sitting in the breakfast hall which was just a large room with several large round tables. Gail was talking to the empty chair next to her and glaring at anyone who tried to sit there. When she finally saw Dr. Muller come in she started making her plan come alive. She started raising her voice as if in a fight with her invisible rabbit, drawing everyones attention. Standing up she grabbed a handful of her oatmeal and flung it across the table at one of the schizophrenic patients.

"Are you happy now Harvey?" Gail exclaimed as she grabbed another handful and tossed it at another patient, both of them now freaking out and grabbing at their own trays.

"Chloe you need to sit down." Dr. Muller said coming up toward holly who simply grabbed her bowl of fruit and flung it at him.

Gail ran her oatmeal covered hand through her hair which was in a low ponytail. At that point many of the patients were getting riled up by the excitement and Dr. Muller called for orderlies to take Gail to her room.

"You see what you did Harvey!" Gail screamed as the orderlies dragged her away.

Holly was watching across the room unable to hold back her smile, luckily no one noticed. Gail meanwhile was being strapped to her bed only this time, much to her dismay, she was also being given a sedative. Once they left the room Gail felt all her muscles relaxing and her mind growing a little fuzzy. She shifted her fingers under the mattress and pulled out the knife using it to flip up the restraint clasp and getting free.

Standing up she stumbled a bit as her mind swam from the sedative. _Ok_, Gail thought, _this will be just like walking home when your black out drunk. _She shook her head and made her way to the door glancing out she saw that everyone was gone dealing with the now riot of patients down in the cafeteria area. Even in her haze Gail smirked at the thought. As she grabbed at the wall she quietly guided her way down the hall.

Holly had hoped to sneak away and help Gail but she was now downstairs dodging the oatmeal food fight that had broken out and the more violent patients who were throwing things. Oh Gail was going to pay for this Holly thought as she got pelted with what she hoped was juice.

Gail finally got up to the office by some miracle and slipped into the room after using the knife from her room to crack the lock. Not being dexterous enough to pick any locks she also had to break the lock to his desk, prying it open. Grabbing the book from its hidden compartment she quickly got out of there. She heard the commotion from the patient room area as they were now having to escort everyone back to calm down and had to go around the back way.

She had made it back to the kitchen area and to her relief spotted Holly who was wiping at her shirt with a wet towel by the sink. She waved her hand finally getting the brunettes attention who looked around to make sure no one else was in the kitchen area. She walked over to the blonde who passed the book to her which she quickly slipped in her purse. She gave Gail a pointed glare at the mess in the other room she had caused. Gail just leaned up pecked her on the lips before swaying a bit as the sedatives hit her further.

"Did they give you a little something?" Holly asked between amusement and worry as she grabbed Gail's arms to steady her.

"Mhm, I feel shiny." Gail mumbled making Holly raise an eyebrow in question.

"Come on, I will help you back to your room." Holly said wrapping her arm around the blondes waist and taking her through the faculty entry to the rooms and slipping her back in.

"Can we go home now?" Gail mumbled as Holly refastened her arm restraints gently.

"I am scheduled to leave today, and I had Chris put in a fake "transfer request" to have you moved back to the states. Which will actually be Oliver picking you up to bring you home, ok? So just sit tight." Holly explained hoping Gail could comprehend it in her state, she ran a hand down Gail's face tucking a stray hair before quickly leaving the room.

Holly had made it home that evening after they had retrieved the book, but Gail didnt get out until the next day. Oliver had taken great amusement in picking up the blonde from the institute. Once they finally got home Gail ran up the stairs and practically tackled Holly to her bed.

"Happy to be home?" Holly asked amused as she gently tugged at Gail's ponytail.

"Last night, I had some big hairy lady nurse make me have a sponge bath. It was very unpleasant." Gail mumbled burying her head into Holly's neck keeping her arms firmly around the doctor.

"You were covered in oatmeal." Holly said with a chuckle.

"She kept speaking really angry sounding german as she pulled oatmeal bits out of my hair." The blonde argued.

"I missed you too." Holly said sincerely trying to contain her laugh.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX


	10. Chapter 10

AN: So this story line will probably arch over a few chapters, but as always will be filled with Gail/Holly goofiness. I thought it would be fun to have a longer multi chapter storyline than the usual single chapter silliness. Coming up next chapter, Elaine Peck meets Holly. As always, thank you for any follows/reviews!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Gail was out in one of the many rows of the warehouse trying to see why the artifacts in that particular area had been acting up. She was standing up on a ladder looking over the artifacts up at the top shelf. Gail still wasnt sure how the hell this energy stuff worked, but from what Holly had explained artifacts had to placed in a certain area with like items. They could also feed off the energy of people, Gail had learned that the hard way by getting in a argument with Oliver one day in one of the aisles. They ended up having to get sprayed down by this purple neutralizing goo that ran throughout the warehouse to contain the energy of artifacts.

"How is it going down there Gail?" Holly's voice sounded over the little ear piece Gail was wearing.

"One of these artifacts has it out for me. Something pantsed me." Gail grumbled as she snapped her head to the side, two of the artifacts had switched places.

"Gail nothing pantsed you." The doctor said with a laugh.

"Well I didnt do it to myself, lets just say its a good thing I am by myself down here because I didnt wear any underwear today." Gail reached out to try and grab one of the trouble making artifacts but it was just out of reach, groaning Gail started jumping the ladder toward it.

"I told you to do laundry last night." Holly scolded.

"I was going to, but then I realized I could just wear your clothes..." Gail said mischievously finally grabbing the artifact but in the process losing her balance.

Gail grabbed onto the side of the side of the metal shelving as the ladder crashed to the ground. Gail swore under her breath as she finally found her footing on a lower shelf.

"What's all that noise?" Holly sounded off in her ear.

"Nothing, nothing...just uh, just dealing with some weird viking helmet."Gail mumbled reaching one hand to her pants waist and pulling out the neutralizing bag that she had tucked there.

"Thats a ninth century helmet, belonged to a old viking trickster, I guess that explains the issues down there... and wait, did you say you are wearing my pants without underwear?" Holly exclaimed a little grossed out.

"Please, not like they are touching anything you havent." The blonde agent said before biting the side of the neutralizing bag to pull it open, her other hand having to hold onto the ledge of the shelving she was on.

"That is not a visual I needed, thank you." Traci's voice sounded off in the background, Holly using her Farnsworth as a speaker to talk to Gail.

Gail wasnt really paying attention as she realized the helmet had moved again. Swearing again, she looked around her. She finally spotted it over her shoulder on the opposite shelf. Sighing she placed the open neutralizing bag between her teeth so she had both hands to start climbing down. Dropping down to the ground once she got down far enough she pulled the bag from her mouth and looked around for the helmet.

"Gail? Are you still there?" Holly's voice asked.

"Mhm, I'm here." The blonde whispered as she eyed a rope net that was sitting on one of the shelves.

"Are you sure you dont need any help?" The brunette asked.

"Nope, I am good." Gail said with a smirk as she grabbed the netting and spotted the helmet that was now sitting on the ground in front of her.

"Gotcha you little bastard." She yelped leaping forward with the netting out in front of her.

The netting caught the helmet but unfortunately, the net, like most artifacts, didnt go as planned. Anything that touched it got caught up in it, which of course Gail hadnt bothered reading about. Now she was just as wrapped up in it as was the helmet.

"I take it back, I need help." Gail groaned out as she struggled around in the net.

"I am on my way." Holly said with a chuckle.

Gail groaned, but reached out to grab the helmet before it could cause anymore problems. She had her purple latex neutralizing gloves on and started squirming her body around so she could reach the neutralizing bag she had dropped. Finally she grabbed it and stuck the helmet in. She silently wished she could fit the damn net in there too as she now was forced to lay there in wait. Holly got there about fifteen minutes later looking very amused.

"You really need to start reading what an artifact does before you grab it." Holly teased as she grabbed one of the hoses that linked to the goo that runs through the warehouse.

"That helmet had to go down." Gail said pointedly bracing herself as Holly sprayed the net down with goo.

"Ok, come on." Holly said as she helped Gail untangle from the now slimy netting.

"Here. You find it a new home, I am going to go shower." Gail said grabbing the bag with the helmet and shoving it into the brunettes arms.

Gail made sure to shake off as much of the purple goo on the ground before she stalked off toward the office. Holly sighed as she looked at the mess Gail had made and silently asked herself, and not for the first time, why she gives Gail these jobs.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Once Gail reached the office she walked over to the bathroom and pulled her phone out of her pocket, which thankfully looked untouched, and tossed it on the sink. She then stepped under the decontamination shower in the corner, still fully clothed. It was very reminiscent of chemistry class in college, when they do the safety demonstration. The shower was just a nozzle in the ceiling and a drain in the floor, with a little chain to pull down. Gail pulled down on the chain and the water sprayed down harshly. Reaching up she pulled her hair out of its ponytail and ran her fingers through it. With a sigh she decided to just bite the bullet and pulled off her clothes.

Once she finally got all the goo off herself she reached under the sink and pulled out a couple towels. Wrapping her hair up in one she used the other to dry off her body before wrapping it around herself. When she came out of the bathroom Holly was just walking back into the office pulling off her gloves. She looked at Gail with a smirk when she saw the blonde was just sporting a towel. Walking up to the scowling blonde she reached out to rub her shoulders.

"I think I have a extra set of clothes here." The doctor said gently tilting her head to the side.

Gail just glared harder at her so Holly leaned in to kiss her. The blonde didnt respond, trying desperately to maintain her petulant pout. Holly moved her hands to Gail's waist with a smirk as she kissed her again this time a little more forcefully as she gently nipped at her pouting lip. Thats all Gail could take as she finally responded reaching up to grab Holly by her neck and forcefully returning the kiss. Wrapping her arms around Holly she walked them backwards into the bathroom before kicking the door closed.

"Mm, Oliver and Traci are just in the library." Holly whispered pulling back from the blonde who she had pushed up against the sink.

Gail just raised her eyebrow in a who cares sorta way before pulling Holly back up against herself. The kiss was more desperate than usual as they both fought for dominance, Gail practically growling. Their mouths moved effortlessly against one another as Holly pulled the towel off Gail before pushing her up to sit on the sink. Just then a knock on the door drew Holly's head back as Gail just groaned dropping her head to Holly's shoulder both of them out of breath.

"Um, just so you know, the library is right on the other side of the apparently very thin wall you guys are doing that against." Oliver's voice sounded awkwardly.

Holly chuckled as she rubbed Gail's bare back sympathetically and kissed the side of her head before pulling away.

"Every frickin' time." Gail said with a sigh sliding down off the sink.

Holly didnt respond as she shamelessly checked out the blonde who was standing in front of her naked and toweling off her long blonde hair. Gail chuckled before throwing the towel she was holding at the brunette drawing her out of her stupor.

"Get me some clothes perv." Gail teased.

Holly laughed leaving Gail in the bathroom while she went over to her desk and pulled open the bottom drawer. Luckily she had an extra pair of clothes from when she used to spend the night at the office, of course she hadnt done that since Gail. They were just sleep clothes but they would have to do.

"Here you go." Holly said handing Gail the clothes before slipping back out.

Gail quickly pulled on the clothes, which consisted of boyshorts, black running shorts, a white tank top with a built in bra and a gray sweatshirt with what she assumed was Holly's old university logo on it. Holly came back in the bathroom a minute later and handed Gail a hair brush and hair clip knowing how much Gail hated having her hair down if it was wet. Gail quickly brushed her damp hair before twisting it up and clipping it in place.

Holly smiled at how adorable the blonde looked. Her hair was usually up in the high ponytail Gail favored and the blonde rarely showed her legs. In the sweatshirt and fitted short running shorts Gail looked so much more relaxed than usual. Bits of hair were falling into her face from the messy way Gail had it clipped up.

"You look really cute." Holly said leaning against the door.

"Hm, yes, my luminescent looking legs doing it for you." Gail asked with a chuckle as she pulled at lose fitting sweatshirt.

"I love your pale skin." The doctor assured her.

Before the blonde could make a comeback her phone started vibrating from where she had placed it on the sink earlier. Grabbing it she looked at the screen to see her mothers name. Groaning she answered it as Holly looked at her in question.

"Mom, what are you talking about?" Gail asked suddenly looking very alarmed.

"Let me talk to Steve...no, mom, give the phone to Steve...Fine, fine. I will get there as soon as I can." Gail ended the conversation gripping the phone tightly in her hands.

"Gail?" Holly asked gently.

"My dad, he has been arrested for shooting someone." Gail said in disbelief.

"Wha-" Holly started to ask before the computer dinged from her desk, alerting her to a artifact.

She was about to ignore it before the blonde pushed past her to go check it obviously avoiding the conversation. Holly sighed but followed her girlfriend looking over her shoulder at the screen. The warehouse computer was rarely this exact, programed to look for groupings of weird occurrences rather than any actual artifact. This made Holly more alarmed than anything else. Both of them looked in shock at the alert, it was Gail's parents house and the artifact was the gun of the cop turned killer Manuel Pardo. Gail looked at Holly in question, someone set this up the brunette thought to herself.

"Is that what did this?" The blonde agent asked in confusion.

"We are going to need to get to Toronto, something weird is going on." Holly said with a nod.

"Holly, what the hell am I going to say to everyone? They are going to want to know where I went and what I am doing poking around in this." Gail said angrily.

"We will have to go in as internal affairs, I'll call Mrs Fredricks and have her put in a formal order to have an outside investigation." The doctor said calmly as she pulled out her phone to call their mysterious boss.

"I am supposed to go home and tell everyone I am rat now, who is there to investigate my own father? Great, this is going to be great." Gail said pushing past Holly with a huff as she went over to get Olivers car keys.


	11. Chapter 11

So sorry, graduate school applications, graduation, finals...usual excuses. Trying to get back into writing this.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Gail, it'll be fine." Holly said taking her girlfriends hand as she tried to calm her.

"No, it wont." Gail snapped shifting around in her seat again.

Holly just looked at the blonde with a concerned expression. They were on their flight to Toronto and Gail had not stopped shifting around in her seat since they got on. She had even annoyed the man who had sat in the aisle seat to the point that he ended up moving.

"Look, I just...I might be a little difficult to deal with while we are there." Gail said uncomfortably.

"As opposed to your usual easy self?" Holly teased lightly making Gail give her a pointed look.

"No, I just, I dont want you to think that its because of you." The blonde said avoiding eye contact.

"It's fine. If you need some space while we are there, I am not gonna push. If you need me to be next to you the entire time, I am here." Holly said coolly.

Gail's face had its stoic expression but she did lace her fingers through Holly's in thanks. Gail had never been very good at being a girlfriend, she was just as likely to push someone away as she was to pull them close. She had never thought that she would find someone who wouldnt, understandably so, give up on her. Holly never did, even when the blonde was acting like a overgrown child. Making herself calm down the blonde finally sat still leaning her head on Holly's shoulder.

"I love you." Gail whispered.

Holly glanced down at her but didnt say anything. Gail wasnt a big fan of saying I love you, she felt like if you said it once why say it again. So Holly figured this was more of Gail reminding her then needing to hear it herself. So she just placed a simple kiss on top the blondes head and squeezed her hand a little tighter.

"This isnt going to scare me away." Holly saidI knowingly.

"Wait until you meet my mother to say that." Gail said and Holly knew she had hit the nail on the head.

"I couldnt care less about your mother. Besides we are government agents for a secret branch of the defense department for God's sakes. I dare her to say anything to me." The doctor said cockily making Gail crack a small smile.

"Kiss me." Gail said leaning her head up with a smirk as the doctor kissed her gently.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Gail and Holly walked out of the terminal where Steve was supposed to pick them up. Holly wasnt too concerned about meeting the blondes brother, from what she had heard he seemed like the least of her worries. As soon as Gail saw her brother she walked over and hugged him. When she pulled away they gave each other an understanding look.

"Steve, this is Dr. Holly Stewart." Gail said almost proudly.

"Holly, please." Holly said as they gave one another a nod of hello.

"Your the uh, forensics expert who is going to be investigating our father right?" Steve asked and Holly suddenly wasnt sure how to respond.

"Yeah, she is." Gail said casually knowing her brother wasnt actually meaning anything by it.

"Cool. Let me grab your bag." Steve said coolly reaching down and taking Holly's bag.

"Where is mom?" Gail asked as they all walked toward the parking garage.

"Work. She is raising hell about you coming in to investigate." Steve said sounding almost amused.

"I was requested." Gail said simply.

"You really working for internal affairs now?" Steve asked a little more solemnly.

"Yeah, I am." The blonde said her face and voice void of emotion.

As they walked up to the car Steve paused and looked at his sister, them seemingly having a silent conversation as they stared at one another. With a slight nod Steve opened the trunk and placed Holly's bag in there. Holly gave Gail a questioning look but the blonde's expression wasnt showing anything. They all climbed into the car, Holly taking the backseat.

"You guys want to go to your hotel first?"Steve asked.

"No, lets go to the precinct first. Might as well get it out of the way."Gail responded with a sigh.

"Mom will be so excited." Steve said with a smirk as Gail rolled her eyes.

"Any chance I can get you to run interference?" Gail almost pouted.

"Nope." He said obviously entertained.

"You're an ass." Gail groaned.

"Join the rat squad sis, suffer the consequences. I mean a Peck joining internal affairs." He mocked with a low whistle.

Gail stuck her tongue out at him childishly. Holly was just sitting in the back watching the exchange with intrigue. It was interesting to see her girlfriend around her brother, she didnt seem that different from everyday Gail, maybe a little more guarded and childish. She had a feeling that watching the blonde interact with her mother would bring out a entirely new side.

"Hol, did you grab my phone charger this morning by any chance?" Gail asked without thinking as she dug through her bag she had up front with her.

"Um, yeah, it's in your other bag." Holly said carefully.

Steve glanced at her in the rear view mirror with a odd expression obviously curious about their relationship. He had just assumed they were strangers, Holly a special forensic investigator who happened to be assigned to the case to assist Gail. They had seemed friendly earlier but he just assumed Holly was like that with everyone.

"So, you guys have worked together before?" The detective asked seemingly casually.

"Oh, um, yeah. We get paired a lot actually, turns out the nerd is kinda cool. I stayed at her place last night because she lives really close to the airport and our flight was really early. " Gail said with a shrug, pursing her lips as she silently chastised herself.

"I am just the only one who hasnt complained about getting stuck with her." Holly teased, trying to lighten things.

"Psh, I am gonna remember that." Gail scoffed glancing back at Holly with a smirk.

"Dont worry Holly, my sister has always been all bark and no bite." Steve said seemingly satisfied with their answers.

"Oh, she can have plenty of bite." Holly said with a smirk when she saw Gail's cheeks tint pink at the implication.

"If her treatment of poor flight attendants is any indication I mean." Holly added making it seem innocent as Steve laughed.

"Oh, dont get me wrong her bark can be plenty bad. She has made just about every rookie she has been paired with cry or almost wet themselves in fear of her wrath." Steve said nodding his head.

"Yeah, when we were first working together we were on this flight and there was this guy sitting next to her who wouldnt stop taking her arm rest, chewing with his mouth open and laughing really loudly at his movie. She looks at him and very calmly told him she was a cop who would consider it a public service to make sure he was never able to produce offspring. That was my first introduction to Gail Peck's tact." Holly said with a chuckle.

"Ok, I dont think I like the two of you bonding." Gail said in warning.

"When we were kids-" Steve started to say before Gail punched him in the arm.

"No more sharing." Gail said in warning.

"Ow, just for that I am telling mom you want to have dinner with her." Steve said with a glare.

When they got to the precinct Steve immediately got out of the car without waiting for them but Gail quickly turned back to Holly. Holly had her hand on the door handle but waited looking at Gail in question.

"Whatever my mother might say about me, just don't try and defend me. I know you, and I know you will want to." Gail said giving her a concerned yet loving look.

"I make no promises." Holly said with a smirk.

"Holly." Gail said in warning, trying to hold back a smirk.

"I will try and behave, ok?" Holly said with a reassuring smile.

Steve knocking on the hood of the car and raising his hands in question interrupted Gail's response. Sighing Gail opened her car door and got out giving Steve a glare while he just looked confused. Holly climbed out of the car and slung her her bag over her shoulder following behind the siblings. She noted her girlfriend standing taller than usual, not as relaxed, with her head held high and her stoic expression in place.

They walked through the building in silence, Holly noted a few cops giving them unimpressed looks as they walked up through to the offices. Steve led them to a small office where superintendent Peck and the captain were waiting. To say the atmosphere was tense would be an understatement.

"Captain. Officer Peck and Dr. Stewart are here." Steve said as the two women followed in behind him, Steve quietly slipped back out to avoid any more interaction.

"Sir, nice to see you again." Gail said as the captain shook her hand before he turned to Holly and made introductions.

"Peck, lets get down to business. Now I dont like you being the one investigating here but I couldnt get a straight answer from anyone on why you were sent here so I will just have to live with it. Dr. Stewart, I hear your very good at what you do. Everyone is under orders to give you what you need for your investigation. With that said, we expect you both to do your investigation as quickly as possible, submit your report and stay out of our way. We have a office space set up for you." The captain said gruffly.

Gail's mother stood to the side of the room watching both women with and listening to the captain intently. Holly felt very uncomfortable, but never the one to back down from anyone stood tall listening to the man. She found it strange that the mother and daughter had yet to even acknowledge one another.

"We understand Captain, and we arent here to get in the way. I should tell you that I am under the authority of the government in this situation and your superior. With that said we will get this done as quickly as possible." Holly said firmly, Gail glanced in her direction with a gleam of pride.

"Well, let me show you to the office." The Captain said obviously biting back a rude comment.

"Officer Peck, may I have word with you in private for a moment?" The blondes mother said formally.

"Sure, superintendent." Gail said her voice dripping with sarcasm.

"You can use the office." The Captain said walking out of the room.

Holly glanced at Gail in question but the blonde just nodded for her to follow him. Once they were both gone, Elaine closed the office door and turned toward her daughter. Gail's body language was immediately shifted toward one of defense as she waited for her mother to speak.

"Gail, what are you doing here?" Elaine said accusatory.

"My job mother." Gail said with a sigh.

"Do you have any idea what this looks like for our family? Our own daughter here to investigate this?" The smaller woman demanded.

"Jesus mother, I am not here to embarrass you for God sakes. I am here for dad,ok?" Gail said leaning back on the captains desk, gripping the sides of it tightly.

"Are you ever going to grow out of this little rebellion of yours?" Elaine asked her voice even.

"I guess not mom. I should go make sure Dr. Stewart is getting settled." Gail said with a sickeningly sweet smile which she immediately dropped as she pushed past her mother.

"I expect you to dinner." The older woman said as Gail pulled open the door.

"Sure thing mother." Gail bit out, already out the door.


	12. Chapter 12

They had been at dinner with Gail's mother and brother for over an hour and it was as uncomfortable as the blonde had warned. Elaine had been irritated at the addition of Holly as it meant she would have to behave accordingly. The worst part had just started however, as Elaine and Gail had both had a few drinks so the filters were wearing thin as Elaine began to more openly criticize her daughter.

"Gail, you might want to slow down on the drinks dear. We wouldnt want your little drinking problem to get back to your new office." Elaine said glancing at Holly.

"Dont have a drinking problem mother, and your the one who spread that rumor last time." The blonde said bitterly as she made a point to refill her drink.

"We just dont want Dr. Stewart to get the wrong idea about you...poor girl already had to be partnered with you. I mean with her obvious ambition, it must be trying for you to get partnered with Gail. Who has, well, who is still finding herself." The older lady said directing her last remark towards Holly.

"I love being partnered with Gail, she is the best." Holly said trying to keep her tone polite.

"Thats sweet of you to say." Elaine said grimacing at Gail who was slouched in her chair nursing another drink.

"You know, Gail graduated at the top of her class at the academy." Steve said trying to come to his sisters rescue.

"Yes, we had high hopes...especially after she finally got over her time off she took before going. You still have so much potential Gail, I still dont understand your decision to transfer out of Toronto." Elaine said obviously irritated.

"Mom, ease up huh." Steve said gently.

"Gail knows I mean well, I just want her to have everything in life." The mother said in a unconvincing tone.

"So Holly, how did you end up a medical investigator? Gail said you worked at one of the best hospitals in the country as a forensic pathologist." Steve said once again trying to steer the dinner conversation away from his sister.

"Oh, it was a random chance actually. I was working a case with a local PD when they called in federal agents and I ended up having to go out in the field a lot. After the case I got a job offer and I couldnt pass it up, it was a very unique job environment and a lot of travel." Holly said giving Steve a smile for his efforts.

"Gail, dear, you should really use the gym at the precinct while your here. It looks like you are getting a little soft since you got your new position." Elaine said in her most helpful tone.

"I have lost weight since the last time you saw me..." Gail grumbled.

"Mm must just be your posture." Her mother shot back.

"You know, this has been a blast and all, but we should probably be going." Gail said finally having enough as she placed her drink down and slid her chair back.

"Gail is probably right, early morning and all." Holly said cutting off whatever Elaine might say as she walked over to the blonde to steady her.

"Here, let me help you with her." Steve said gently as he came over and slid his arm around Gail to help her out to the car.

"Superintendent, thank you for dinner. It was, a uh, interesting experience." Holly said the coldness clear underneath her cheerful tone.

"I apologize for my daughters behavior." Elaine said standing up to shake her hand, it was clear the woman had had a few drinks but she maintained her proper posture and tone.

"Gail, has nothing to apologize for." Holly said placing emphasis on the blondes name.

With that Holly followed after the siblings who were already out the front door. Steve and Gail were leaning on the car when Holly came out. Steve was clearly trying to cheer up his sister as the blonde finally cracked a smile. Holly smiled warmly at the man, happy that Gail had him. As soon as Gail saw her she stumbled over to the brunette and pulled her into a hug.

"I am so sorry about that." Gail slurred into her neck.

"Well that was interesting." Holly teased as she glanced at Steve nervously at the intimate position she was in with her supposed co-worker.

Holly walked Gail over to the passenger door which Steve opened. Once Gail was secured in there Holly said goodnight to Steve who gave her a knowing nod before heading back inside. The doctor got in the car and turned to look at the blonde.

"Are you ok?" Holly asked with a smile reaching over to brush a stray hair from Gail's face.

"Peachy." The blonde said with a lazy grin.

As they drove back to the hotel room, Gail sang along to some bad 80s music on the radio. Holly just grinned as she glanced over at her antics, happy the blonde was relaxing. Even if it was by some horrible drunk singing to Starships-We Built This City.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"I just want to get the damn artifact and get my dad out of these charges." Gail grumbled as she laced up her boots.

"I just think its a little risky for us to break into the evidence room at the biggest precinct in Toronto." Holly said with a shrug as she sat on a chair watching her girlfriend.

"Look, we get the gun and we kill two birds with one stone. The evidence is marked as lost, my dad gets off and we get the artifact, then we get the hell out of here." Gail explained looking up at Holly with a determined look.

Holly sighed resting her head on her arm she had placed on her propped up knee on the chair. She looked at the blonde with a hesitant smile giving up on the argument at this point.

"You have had a lot to drink. Maybe we should go in tomorrow night." Holly said gently.

"I took a nap and drank a lot of water. I am good." Gail challenged.

Gail stood up only to stumble a bit before catching herself and clearing her throat before shooting Holly a mock glare. Holly smirked before standing up and walking over to the blonde.

"Gail, there is more going on here then the artifact. Its more than a coincidence that your father was the one to get it. We need to figure out who sent it first, for all we know we could be playing into a big game if we go in there weapons drawn to get it." Holly explained as she held Gail's hips.

"Ugh, why do you have to be such a brain?" Gail groaned obviously relenting to Holly's point.

"I know this is hard for you." Holly said a little more gently.

"I am fine. I just miss...Chris? And Oliver, and Traci. A little." Gail said unconvincingly nodding with a expression that could best be described as bewildered.

"Your mom-" Holly started but Gail slapped her hand over the brunettes mouth.

"-is not something we will be talking about." Gail finished with a raised eyebrow, challenging her girlfriend.

"She is wrong about you!" Holly squeaked out as Gail released her hand from her mouth which led to Gail practically tackling her to the bed in retaliation.

"That counts as talking about her, nerd." Gail said pinning Holly.

"I just..." Holly trailed off as Gail pressed a finger to her lips.

"Nerd. I am on top of you, in bed. Now I know you are a little oblivious sometimes, but even you with your big beautiful brain should be able to see what a boner killer that is." Gail said with a smirk.

"Not as much as using the phrase "boner killer" to your girlfriend." Holly said scrunching her face up in disgust before both of them started smiling.

"Its amazing we ever have sex." Gail said collapsing next to Holly.

"Your hot enough that you could probably say anything and I would still do you." Holly said intentionally sleazy, turning on her side to give the blonde a dorky seductive face making Gail chuckle.

"Hmm you have stuck around longer than any one else I have dated." Gail said with a smirk.

"Well, I guess that just proves I am a genius." Holly said cockily, sneaking her hand up Gails shirt.

"And so modest." Gail teased, before letting out a laugh as she tried to squirm away from Holly's tickling hands.

Holly was quick to flip over and straddle the blonde continuing her playful attack as Gail desperately tried to get away. Grabbing Holly's hands she let out a few more laughs in between trying to catch her breath. Holly gently interlaced their fingers before drawing their arms up above the blonde lowering herself closer to Gail in the process. Gail's smile changed to one of absolute adoration as she looked up into Holly's eyes.

Holly gently kissed the blonde starting right below her ear before moving over to the corner of her mouth. Finally she kissed her on the lips making Gail sigh into the doctors mouth. It didnt take long for things to grow heated as the horrible dinner experience was forgotten for the night.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Gail was sitting across from her father, in a interrogation room. She felt like she was in a Twilight Zone episode at how foreign a concept this was. Holly was talking next to her but Gail had stopped listening as she observed her dad. When her dad started talking she shook her head lightly as she finally tuned back in.

"The doorbell rang, by the time I got there I just saw someone in a delivery outfit walking away and a unmarked box sitting on the doorstep. There was a card with it, it said that the gun was a present from an old friend. I thought it was strange so I brought it into the office to run the serial number on it. When I took it out of the box I felt this strange, I cant describe it but thats it. I dont remember anything after that." Her father explained, looking more broken then Gail ever remembered seeing him.

"The card that came with it, do you still have it?" Holly asked writing down a note on her pad.

"I dont know, might be in evidence." He said with a deep sigh as he sat back in his chair and glanced over at his daughter.

"Thank you for your time sir." Holly said gently.

Holly reached over and shook his hand feeling genuinely sorry for him being caught up in this. Gail stood up with her not sure whether to address her father. He and Gail had always been very similar, both of them tended to avoid uncomfortable situations.

"Gail." He said quietly before they got to the door.

"Yeah dad?" Gail asked looking back at him.

Holly was in awe at the striking similarity as they both looked at one another with the same stoic expression. She could see so much of her girlfriend in the older man sitting there. She discreetly nudged the blonde toward her father before quietly slipping out the door.

"Holly is good at what she does, we will get you out of here." Gail said sitting back down across from her father, both of them avoiding eye contact.

"I am glad your on the case. Boy did your mother raise hell though." He said with a gently chuckle, making Gail smirk.

"I might have caught on to that." Gail said with a smug shrug.

"Even when you were a kid, you would make no apologies for pissing people off. Thats how I knew you were my daughter." He said with fond smile.

"I know this wasnt you." Gail said distantly, hating to see her dad feeling so unsure.

"They have me on video kid, I dont want to believe it either. Seeing my daughter sitting across from me in an interrogation room? Not something I ever saw happening." He said shaking his head in frustration.

Gail stood up and reached across the table and placed a hand on top of her fathers. He looked up at her in surprise.

"It wasnt you." She said firmly, giving his hand a squeeze before walking out of the room.

She clinched her jaw to keep herself from crying as she walked back to the small office they had been given. As soon as she got inside she closed the door and walked over collapsing in a chair. She let out a shaky breath as she tried to remind herself he was going to be fine. Holly walked in a little while later with a box of evidence from the case.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Holly asked placing the box on top of the desk.

"No." Gail said definitely as she came over to help sort through the box.

"Ok, then lets get to work. I have Chris looking to see if he can get any sort of tracking on the package. In the meantime, lets see if we can find that card your dad was talking about." Holly said looking intently at the evidence log as Gail laid out the bags.

"Anything on the log?" Gail asked sliding over next to her to get a look.

"Mm, find item number LC5567." Holly read off, as Gail wen to work finding the bag.

She quickly found the evidence bag and let out a sigh of relief when she saw that it was the actual card. She slipped it out of the bag and flipped over in her hand, inspecting it closely.

"It says exactly what my dad said." Gail said looking over the card.

"Is that a signature?" Holly asked.

"I think it's initials, maybe JM?" Gail guessed handing it over to Holly.

A knock on the door drew their attention. Nick Collins walked in making Gail internally groan.

"Collins." Gail said looking both amused and irritated.

"Cheery as ever Gail." He said with a smirk.

She walked over and hugged him before pulling back and gently slapping him upside his head. Holly watched in curiosity but didnt say anything.

"I heard you were back, had to come see for my own eyes." Nick said.

"Here I was hoping to avoid you. Damn." Gail said dryly.

"Nice Peck...Hi, sorry, I am Nick. Old friend of Gail's." He said noticing Holly and walking over to shake her hand.

"Holly. It's nice to meet you." Holly said with her usual genuine nature.

"This from your dads case?" He asked looking over the evidence bags before his gaze fell on the one in Holly's hand.

"Yeah, that is what we are here for." Gail said in her best no shit Sherlock tone.

"Hm, well I will let you get back to it. We should get a drink or something while your here though." He said with a smug smile.

"See you around Collins." Gail said giving him a pointed glare.

"Nice to meet you Holly." He said with a wave before heading back out the door.

"Ex-boyfriend." Gail said honestly sitting down at the desk.

"Thought so. He seemed nice." Holly said with a grin, obviously making fun of her girlfriend.

"He is an ass, but we have known each other since we were kids." Gail explained.

"Well I think we should go back to the hotel and use our computers to do some research. I dont want to access the warehouse database here." Holly said a little too eagerly.

"Ugh, when are we going to get to the action part?" Gail grumbled, tossing all the evidence back in the box and sticking it under the desk.

They locked the office door and started back toward the hotel.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

They had been researching any ties to the initials they found and the artifact for the last hour without much luck when Gail's farnsworth started buzzing. She answered it to reveal Chris's beaming smile on the other end, which she was oddly happy to see. She missed the big oaf.

"Hey, what do you have?" Gail asked leaning back on head board of the bed.

"I found some footage of the delivery guy at your parents house the morning of the shooting. Cant get a good picture of him from the traffic camera, but I did get a shot of his cars license plate. He is a cop." Chris said in surprise as Gail saw him typing away at his computer from her farnsworth.

"We got a name?" Gail asked sitting back up alertly now.

"Nick Collins." Chris read off his computer looking up with a satisfied smile.

"Thanks Chris." Gail said distantly shutting her farnsworth.

"Collins, your ex?" Holly asked in confusion.

"We should go back." Gail said, anger clear in her voice.

"Wait, but the initials were JM." Holly said clearly trying to piece this together.

"So what, Nick was delivering it for someone?" Gail asked irritated.

"Maybe we should do a little digging on him before we confront him." The brunette suggested.

"I have known him since I was three, there isnt much I dont know about him. Mostly right now I just want to shoot him." Gail argued.

"And I am not saying you cant, but lets do a little snooping first." Holly teased, clearly trying to placate her girlfriend.

"Fine. Lets go break in to his apartment." Gail said with a groan pulling on her coat and tucking her gun into the back of her pants.

"Someday you will learn to love research." The doctor said shaking her head at her girlfriends eagerness for breaking and entering.

"Mm you heard what my mother said, I need to work out more." Gail joked making Holly smirk as she followed after her.

"Not from what I am seeing." Holly teased smacking Gail on the butt before closing and locking their door.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

AN: So I don't dislike Nick or anything, its just there are only so many characters I havent used and I didnt want to bring in too many made up people. Thank you very much for all kind reviews and follows.


	13. Chapter 13

AN: So sorry I haven't updated, finals/moving was a big pain and sorry that this update is so short. It ends in the middle of a scene but I just wanted to let you know I am working on it but didn't want to post a note without at least something actually part of the story...I have been working on it but haven't liked anything I have written lately, but I think I finally have it worked out and can get back into it.

"Will you hurry up?" Holly demanded.

"If you would hold me still, I might be able to." Gail bit back.

Holly had given Gail a boost up to the window, not realizing that would mean actually having to try and hold her up while she tried to wedge open the lock. Her body was starting to sway and in a minute she was about to drop the blonde.

"Op, uh oh, Gail? Gail! We are going down." Holly yelped as she lost her footing sending both of them to the ground.

"Ok, maybe that was a bad idea." Gail breathed out with a little laugh looking down at Holly, who she had landed on top of.

Holly smiled as she gently shoved Gail to get up. Once they both stood up and brushed themselves off they looked back at the apartment. Holly was deep in thought as Gail wandered off behind her.

"Maybe we can try picking the front-" Holly started before she saw Gail walking past her toward the window with a metal bar she had picked up.

Gail broke the window with a strong swing, tossing the bar to the side with a satisfied sigh. As she straightened out her jacket she turned back toward Holly clearly proud of herself.

"Found a way in." Gail said with a casual shrug.

"And I am pretty sure you just alerted all the neighbors to it too." Holly said with an astonished look.

"Well then we should get this over with before they call the cops." Gail suggested, linking her hands together and gesturing for Holly to take a boost up.

Holly glanced around but then lifted her arms in exasperation and went along with the blonde. Stepping in Gails intertwined hands she hoisted herself up in through the window before leaning back out to hoist Gail up with her.

"Dont worry, its shift change in five minutes. Even if someone calls the noise in, we have twenty minutes easy." Gail explained.

"Its scary what good criminals cops make." Holly observed as she started rummaging through Nick's desk.

"Lets see what your hiding." Gail whispered to herself as she flipped open a flip blade from her pocket and forced the lock on a small cabinet.

"Is this you?" Holly asked holding up a picture of a college aged Gail wearing just a t-shirt.

"Ugh, he had that in his desk drawer?" Gail said making a disgusted face, it wasnt a particularly revealing photo but still felt intimate as she remembered it being taken.

"I think I will be taking this." Holly said pluckily as she slipped the photo into her coat pocket.

"Hey, look at this." Gail said pulling out a photo from a old folder she was holding.

"Jenny MacLand?" Holly read the inscription on the back of the photo that had to be at least seventy years old.

"MacLand, I think thats Nick's mothers maiden name." Gail said thumbing through some of the other papers in the file.

"Gail, look at this." Holly said pointing to something in the picture.

The picture was of a middle aged woman wearing a skirted professional outfit. She was leaning against a desk, nothing weird immediately jumped out until Gail looked closer at what was in her hand. It looked like a farnsworth.

"What the?" Gail said looking up at Holly in confusion.

"So his great grandmother, was a warehouse agent?" Holly guessed.

They heard a neighbor talking to someone outside, and Gail immediately grabbed the photo from Holly slipping the folder back in the cabinet. She nodded toward the window. They quickly put back everything, except for the picture of Gail that Holly refused to let him have, before climbing out the window. Just in time too as they heard keys in the front door locks.

"Hurry, around the building." Gail hushed as soon as she dropped down from the window.

They quickly darted around the side of the apartment building. When they got the car Holly immediately pulled away. Gail was clearly content with the excitement of breaking in as she turned on the radio and leaned back in her seat with a smug grin.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Holly was busy talking to Chris on the Farnsworth as both of them were researching. Chris was going through the Warehouses physical files of warehouse agents, while Holly was busy rooting around on her computer. Gail was bored and lounging around on the bed watching a bad scifi movie and eating cheese puffs in a t-shirt and her underwear. Holly had glanced over in amusement a few times, it occurred to her that this was probably the most comfortable relationship she had ever been in.

"I dont understand why giant shark movies are the in thing now, I mean what happened to mutated giant bug movies. Now those were sweet." Gail commented.

Holly rolled her eyes with a smile but kept her comments to herself. To be with Gail was to accept her for all her eccentricities. Gails phone started vibrating across the nightstand drawing the blondes attention.

"Hey, guess who just texted me?" Gail said with a mischievous smirk.

"Hmm, more funny animal pairs from Chloe?" Holly asked turning in her chair to look at the other woman.

"Nick. Wants to get drinks." Gail said looking up at Holly with a eager look.

"You want to go." Holly said, already knowing what Gail was up to.

"I am useless here, and I might actually be able to get some information out of him." Gail said with a shrug.

"He could be up to something." The doctor said nervously.

"We will go to a public place, and I have a gun. It will be fine." Gail said sliding to the side of the bed to find her pants.

"You're going now?" Holly asked.

Gail just shrugged as she pulled on a pair of jeans. Holly bit her lip nervously, pushing her glass up her nose in habit. The blonde was changing her shirt but could feel the brunettes worried eyes on her. She turned around to her girlfriend with a self assured smirk once she was dressed. Walking over to her she leaned on the table Holly was sitting at.

"Nerd. It will be fine." Holly nervously took Gail's hand with a smirk as the blonde gently swayed their hands.

"Just be careful, it would be a pain to have to try and recruit a new warehouse agent." The doctor teased.

Gail stuck her tongue out before dropping the brunettes hand. She pushed herself off the table walking backwards.

"You just know you wouldnt be able to find someone else as hot as me." The blonde said walking into the bathroom to finish getting ready.

"Where are you meeting him?" Holly said shaking her head at the blondes antics.

"At a bar by the precinct we used to go to." Gail practically shouted from the bathroom.

"Text message every thirty minutes or I come looking for you." The doctor retorted.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"So are you seeing anybody these days?" Nick asked casually sipping his beer.

"Yep." Gail said with a nod, pursing her lips.

"Is it serious?" He followed up looking a little surprised.

"As your herpes." Gail teased straight faced making Nick laugh.

"Hm, never thought I would see the day. Whats the unlucky guys name?" He further inquired.

"Stewart." Gail said after a pause.

"Gail and Stewart?" He said with a chuckle.

"You still with McNally?" Gail bit out getting a smug sense of satisfaction as she saw his face drop for a moment.

"No, that didnt work out." He said with a hint of sulking.

"Hmm who would have seen that one coming..." Gail said hiding a smirk behind her drink.

"Oh how I've missed you Peck." Nick said shaking his head.

Almost simultaneously their cellphones went off. Both of them answered on instinct. A shooting at the evidence locker of the precinct was in progress, Nick received the call from a buddy while Gail got it from Holly who was at the scene. It seemed that the gun from her fathers shooting had found its way into a clerks hands and inspired another shooting.

"I am on my way." Gail said hanging up.

Scene to be continued...


	14. Chapter 14

AN: So sorry, I had to start a summer job in the middle of nowhere and hadn't realized the lack of internet I would have. Anyways, back in the city now and can continue if there are still any readers. I have a solid month before starting grad school so I should not have any more problems in the immediate future.

XXXXX

Previous scene continued...

"Duty calls, thanks for the drink." Gail said slipping her phone in her jacket pocket.

"You're called in on the shooting?" Nick asked clearly surprised.

"Looks like it." Gail said in her usual no shit sherlock tone.

Just as Gail was turning to leave she felt Nick's hand grasp her arm as he stood up leaning close to her. She gave him a rather pissed off questioning look.

"I know you were in my apartment earlier." He said evenly with a blank expression.

"You want to tell me why you delivered the package?" The blonde said without a pause pulling her arm away from him.

"What are you talking about?" The cop said clearly confused.

"The package that was sent to my father with the gun, I tracked it to you." She said clearly.

"I uh, what are you playing at here Peck?" He asked irritated and confused.

"Your grandmother, Jennifer MacLand, the warehouse agent ring any bells? Dont play dumb Nick, it was never a good look for you." She said silencing her phone which was buzzing away in her jacket.

"What warehouse? What the hell does my grandmother have to do with your father? She is a retired librarian in some little town, all I know about her is some stuff my parents gave me. You arent making any sense Gail!" He said clearly agitated.

Gail looked at him long and hard, trying to piece together what was going on. She honestly didnt see any sign of betrayal or dishonesty in his eyes, but there was something there. Genuine confusion.

"I have to go." Gail finally said not waiting for a response as she left the bar.

She quickly jogged over to the precinct which was just a few blocks away since Holly had the car. This entire thing was just getting weirder and weirder. When she finally got to the precinct she quickly flashed her badge to make it through the barricade. At the entrance she spotted Holly and quickly ran over.

"Whats going on?" Gail asked slightly out of breath.

"We need to find a back way in. They wont be able to handle a artifact." Holly whispered to keep the officers around them from hearing.

"Right. Come on." Gail said with a nod.

They snuck around to the side of the building that was out of view of everyone. Gail quickly jimmied the lock to a door mumbling happily about how they still hadnt fixed that. The door was an access shaft to the roof which they quickly went up.

"The clerk who handled the gun shot a officer inside and is now barricaded in the room. They are a few minutes away from storming the room and that could make things get very bad." Holly explained following closely behind her girlfriend.

"There is access to the vents on the roof. We should be able to get into the main offices from there." Gail said as they got to the roof.

"Gail, you know how I feel about small spaces." Holly said nervously.

Gail just smirked at that, knowing full well Holly's feelings. Once Holly had quite literally gotten locked in the closet at the Inn and freaked out so bad she had broken the door down while Gail was outside trying to pick the broken lock with a clothes hanger. Gail smirked at the memory as she quickly pulled the grid from the front of the huge ventilation system. She gestured to Holly to go first with a "ladies first". Holly rolled her eyes but took a deep breath and climbed in. Gail raised a eyebrow at the view of the medical investigators ass as she climbed in.

"Ok, where am I going Gail?" Holly said her breathing uneven from being in the enclosed space as they came to a fork in the path.

"Erm, I am not sure..." Gail said trying to picture the precinct.

"What do you mean you dont know, Gail!?" Holly said coming to a complete stop.

"I-it's not like I memorized the layout to vent systems nerd, hang on. Ok, I think left...definitely left." The blonde said with a unconvincing nod Holly couldnt even see in the cramped space.

"Gail..." Holly whined pathetically as she clenched her eyes shut and made herself take a deep breath.

"Time crunch sweetheart." Gail said somewhat sympathetically reaching out to give the doctor a little pat on her rear.

Holly let out one of the most pathetic whimpers Gail had ever heard before she finally made herself move down the left. She picked up speed as she saw light coming from a vent ahead and without a second thought used her arms to push the grate out. Looking down she saw that it was in fact the conference room of the precinct she crawled over the vent and dropped her legs through landing on the conference table. Gail came down, much less gracefully, a second later not quite managing to stay on the table.

"For a nerd you are freaky athletic." Gail grumbled as she rubbed her hip where she had landed.

"I guess the lesbian thing made up for it." Holly joked making Gail smirk.

"Cute nerd." Gail said reaching out to straighten the brunettes glasses after she leapt down from the table.

"Thanks." Holly said giving Gail her toothy smile.

"Come on. We can get to the evidence locker through the fire stairs to the basement." Gail said shaking her head at the adorableness of her girlfriend as she pulled her out of the room.

They ran down the stairs as quickly as they could until they came to the basement fire escape door. Gail cracked it open and peaked to see if they had any company yet. To her relief the hall was quiet and she slipped through pulling out her gun while she was at it. Holly slipped in behind her quietly closing the door. The main entrance to the hall had a metal rod stuck through the handles, not much of a barricade in her opinion but she was thankful the officers outside were being cautious in testing it.

"The office room to get in the lockers is small, we dont want to go rushing in." Gail whispered as they paused at the final entrance to the basement evidence locker room.

"How should do this?" Holly asked.

"Stay low." Gail said with a shrug before getting down and crawling to the door.

Holly raised an eyebrow at her shenanigans but did as she was told crouching down and following the blonde. Gail reached up and very quietly opened the door looking and looked up in the corner to the security camera mirror which showed around the corner. She finally got eyes on the shot officer who was sitting up against a wall as the clerk, holding the gun (artifact), yelled in his cell phone at the officers trying to negotiate with him.

Gail looked around and finally got tired of waiting. She held up the warehouse gun and fired at a circuit box against the wall making the entire basement go dark.

"Stay here Holly." Gail whispered harshly before getting to her feet but staying as low as possible.

She moved quickly to where she hoped the wounded officer still was and reached out for him. She found what she figured was him and immediately felt up to his neck and felt for a pulse which, though weak, was still there.

"Who is here!?" The clerk yelled manically firing a shot toward the hallway.

Gail sat perfectly still next to the fallen officer and hoped to God Holly hadnt moved from the safety of the door. She could hear the shooter moving around and saw him trying to find his flashlight with the dim light from his phone. She swore to herself and quickly reached for her warehouse gun and aimed best she could send the blue electric pulse of the stun gun at the clerk who let out a yell firing a shot in the general direction of Gail before falling to the ground. Gail let out a breath she hadnt realized she had been holding before patting over herself to make sure she hadnt been hit.

"Holly? Are you ok?" Gail yelled out getting to her feet and nervously waiting for a reply in the dark.

"I'm ok, whats going on?" Holly's voice yelled out as the blonde heard movement.

"Hang on a second..." Gail said as she reached down to the shot officers belt and felt for his flashlight.

She clicked on the light to see Holly feeling her way down the short hall to them. Holly face lit p with relief at seeing the blonde ok.

"I stunned him, the artifact is there." Gail said pointing the flashlight to clerks body.

"Got it." Holly said quickly walking over and taking the gun dropping it in the neutralizing bag with a crackle.

Gail turned the officers walkie on and heard the order to move in coming over it. She quickly got up checking the officers pulse one more time to make sure it was steady. She clicked the radio back off and stood up shinning the light at Holly who seemed to get the message, it was time to go.

"Back up the fire escape?" Holly asked as Gail grabbed her hand pulling her back toward the door.

"Back in as we came, and hope they dont send anyone that way." Gail said quickly cutting the flashlight as they got out of the room and she heard the officers breaking down the main door.

They got through the fire escape door as the other door broke open and a group of special officers charged into the dark evidence office room. Gail and Holly swiftly went back up the stairs and didnt stop until they were back in the conference room. Gail hoped up on the table and leaned down clasping her hands again.

"Up and out Hols." The blonde said slightly out of breath.

"I think they are out there." Holly said getting distracted at the door as she watched officers start to swarm the offices one level below the offices they were at.

"Which is why we have to go, like now, Holly!" Gail scolded snapping the brunette out of her curiosity.

Holly looked sheepish but quickly climbed up on the table and let Gail hoist her up to the opening. Gail handed her the grid cover to the vent before looking up in thought. Holly looked back down at Gail in question but the blonde was already quick to figure out a solution to her getting up. She grabbed a chair and pulled it up on the table using it to boost herself up before reaching as far down as she could to push it back off the table. They placed the grid back over the cover and quickly crawled back out of the vent tunnels.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Well that was exciting." Gail said as they finally got to the safety of the car both out of breath.

"And you finally got to shoot someone." Holly said with a nod making Gail smirk.

"Hmm the warehouse gun doesnt have the same kick as a real gun but close enough." Gail said in agreement.

"So, we have the artifact, that should get your dad released-wait, how did it go with Nick?" The doctor asked suddenly remembering.

"I dont know. I confronted him about everything but he genuinely seemed like he had no idea. I think someone used an artifact on him." The blonde agent said her brow furrowed in thought.

"What about his grandmother?" The doctor asked skeptically as she started the car to drive back to the hotel now that she had caught her breath.

"I dont know. Maybe she is behind it or maybe that was just a coincidence?" Gail grumbled closing her eyes as she leaned her head back.

"Hell of a coincidence...but ok, if he was not directly involved then I say we close up shop here and then look further into Nick's grandmother. Your father should be released now that their key evidence is missing and it sounds like Nick isnt going to be much help." The brunette said tiredly.

"Yeah, we have the artifact and my dad is safe now. I want to go home." Gail grumbled.

Holly smiled glancing over at the grouchy blonde lovingly. She continued to drive to the hotel where when they got the room Gail collapsed on the bed with a groan. Holly safely tucked the artifact, still in the neutralizer bag, in her luggage before pulling out her Farnsworth to contact Chris. She explained everything to him and got him to arrange for a flight home the next evening. Chris agreed to start pulling everything she could on Nick's grandmother, the ex agent, and to look into Nick as much as possible. They would have to continue trying to figure out who had planned this whole thing, but for now they would have to move on to the next case.


	15. Chapter 15

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

AN: Had a question about Perik making an appearance, and probably at some point yes. Another comment about if they leave so soon they will look suspicious...since they are from internal affairs (at least to everyone at the precinct) and are in charge I am playing it as they would have no reason to stick around and would probably get called out from their higher ups pretty quickly. Mostly, I just want to move them on to the next case, hopefully that isnt a bad move on my part and doesnt take away from the story. This story line will still be addressed over time.

As always, thanks for reading!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

When Gail and Holly woke up the next morning they were immediately bombarded with calls from everyone involved in the case. The captain called very first thing and reported what had happened. Gail's fathers lawyer had already moved for immediate dismissal of all charges when he found out that the evidence was not only tampered with, but lost on top of that. It would take a few days but Gail was finally able to give a sigh of relief at the news. The captain had called shortly after to inform them that a brief meeting was going to be held that afternoon.

"In light of the circumstances, it seems like we have no choice but to move for immediate release of Mr. Peck. Not only has the key piece of physical evidence been lost, but it seems the footage has been ruled as inadmissible in court due to inability to verify identity that the evidence confirmed." The DA said with a sharp note of disappointment to Gail and everyone else in the small meeting.

"Well, Captain, we have concluded our findings in light of this and I will send you my report within the week. We have been called out after last night." Holly said as Gail did her best to hide her smirk.

"You arent going to stay to make sure the release goes through?" Gail's mother asked sharply.

"No reason it shouldnt. We will write up all of our findings in the investigation, but beyond that there really isnt anything left for us to do." Holly said trying to come to Gail's rescue.

Gail pursed her lips and thought about maybe saying something reassuring to her mother. Like that she would be right back if anything stopped her fathers release from happening, but ultimately didnt. She new that after these charges her father would at the very least be forced into early retirement but at least he would still receive his pension and benefits, plus it was a hell of a lot better than prison. Not that her mother would see it that way.

"We understand Dr. Stewart, Officer Peck, we will keep you updated. I am officially closing the investigation with your go ahead." The captain seemed almost excited to get rid of the agents which made Gail hold back a smirk.

"Thank you Captain." Gail settled for, biting the inside of her lip to keep from smiling at the man who was clearly happy at not having to listen to her girlfriend anymore.

After a few final words Gail and Holly left the office only to bump into Nick. He glanced between the two of them with a look between irritated and confused. Gail wasnt sure if she should say anything to him, she had come to the conclusion that she really didnt think he knew anything and beyond that she just didnt care if he was angry with her.

"You leaving?" He finally asked, his face relaxing slightly.

"No reason to stay now." Gail said with a shrug.

"You going to tell me what the hell you were talking about yesterday?" He asked looking at Holly as well.

"You know me and alcohol, I dont know what I was talking about." Gail said with a shrug.

"Thats how it is, alright. For whatever its worth I am glad your dad is going to get out." Nick said before moving to walk around them.

"Nick, I'm sorry." Gail mumbled scrunching her face at the words.

"For breaking into my apartment or for accusing me of setting your dad up?" He asked with a slight smirk at the woman he had known for so long.

"Both, maybe. Like I said, me and alcohol." Gail said and Nick looked at her for a moment before accepting that was all he was going to get from her and walking off.

"That was surprisingly civil?" Holly said in surprise as they continued on.

"We were together a long time, he is used to my...mood swings." Gail finished with frown.

"Do you think he will let it go?" Holly asked curiously.

"He will forget about it in a week after thinking proves too much for him." Gail said assuredly.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

They got together with Steve after returning the borrowed precinct car so he could give them a ride to the airport. Holly sat in the back seat again drifting in and out of sleep.

"Mom is throwing a fit about you not sticking around longer for dad." Steve said casually.

"Well I live to disappoint." Gail hummed with shrug as she messed with his radio.

"If you really wanted to piss her off you should have just told her you and the doctor are dating." He added now holding back a smirk as Gail look wide eyed at him.

"How did you know?" She said accusingly.

"I wasnt sure, until now. Thanks for that." He said clearly satisfied.

"You are an ass...is it a problem for you?" She added the last part almost timidly as she crossed her arms protectively.

"No, she is good work." He said with a grin.

"Perv." She said smacking him in the arm.

"Whats going on?" Holly mumbled from the back only hearing the last part of their conversation.

"Steve knows about us." Gail said glancing back at her girlfriend slightly nervous.

"Dont tell your mother." The brunette said to Steve with a almost desperation.

"Sounds like your girlfriend has now had the full Elaine Peck introduction." He said with a chuckle.

After a brief goodbye to Steve, Gail and Holly were finally on their way home. Both hadnt realized how exhausted they were until the plane took off and they had a chance to finally relax. Since it was a night flight the planes lights were dimmed in the cabin so people could sleep. Gail, none to gracefully, wound up with her head pressed into Holly's chest fast asleep. Holly didnt really have room to talk however as she passed out not to long after her girlfriend with her face pressed against the window.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

When they finally got back home Holly was careful not to wake up everyone else as it was still early in the morning and she wasnt sure who was up. Gail on the other hand, in her usual grace, came clamoring in. Her bag made loud thuds as she dragged it up the stairs and she let out a rather undignified yawn. Holly grimaced at the noise but followed the blonde who beelined for Holly's room.

"Hey, move over." Holly grumbled dropping her bag next to Gails on the floor and pushed the blondes hip.

Gail let out a pathetic whimper but crawled onto the bed further and rotated so Holly had room. The doctor crawled next to the other agent and curled up next to her. She rested her head on the blondes shoulder and let out a content sigh.

"You still awake?" Gail mumbled surprising Holly.

"Something on your mind?" Holly asked craning her neck se she could look at the other woman.

"Is it weird how much this place feels like home now?" The blonde asked.

"Hm I know what you mean."

They were both about to fall asleep when they heard noise outside the door before Chris came in cautiously knocking on the door. Gail let out a groan as the light switch came on.

"Oh, hey, sorry guys. I just wanted to make sure you guys got in ok? And uh, get the artifact to secure it?" Chris asked cluelessly.

"Are you fucking kidding me?" Gail grumbled into her pillow.

"Yeah Chris, let me get it for you." Holly said much more pleasantly as she rolled out of bed to grab her bag.

"You ok Gail?" He asked with his usual sweet smile.

"Dont answer that." Holly breathed out in warning for her girlfriend.

"Here you go Chris, thanks." Holly said with a tired smile as she handed him the artifact and stood to lead him out of the room.

"Ok, see you guys later." He said with a little wave.

Just as they thought they were in the clear Oliver and Traci came walking past their room only to pause when they noticed the light on and Holly sitting up. Holly's eyes widened slightly as she realized they took that as an invitation and Gail let out a string of profanity into her pillow. Apparently it wasnt as early as Holly had thought it was.

"Hey, you guys made it back." Traci said leaning in the doorway with her partner not far behind.

"Yeah, we were just about to catch up on some sleep actually." Holly said as nicely as possible.

"Oh yeah, you guys must be exhausted. We were just about to head to the warehouse to help Chris out. Did everything go ok?" Oliver asked clearly not taking the hint.

"It was-" Holly started to say until Gail interrupted her by roughly getting out of bed.

"Take the hint guys." Gail practically growled pushing them out the door and closing it before turning off the light.

She collapsed back into bed with a huff. Gail shifted so that she was laying on her side and Holly took the hint shifting to her side as well.

"Still happy to be home?" Holly asked with a smirk.

Gail brought her hand up and cupped the brunettes face with the smallest of smiles. Holly leaned forward and gently kissed her before the blonde gently pushed her face away making Holly laugh. They settled in and shortly both the women fell asleep.

AN: Next chapter should be more exciting...


	16. Chapter 16

Gail was trying to focus on the research packet for the latest artifact, she honestly was...but, her girlfriend was doing that thing. That thing where she bit her lip and played with her glasses while she read her own research. It was distracting, and let Gail know what she was already very aware of. Her girlfriend was really hot, in a sexy librarian sort of way...which who knew that was Gail's thing?

They were sitting on the couch in the warehouse, Holly sitting at one end with Gail's feet on her lap. Gail peaked over her research packet, trying to be discreet as she had already been scolded twice for staring at the doctor instead of studying. Luckily, Holly was very studious in her research which gave Gail ample opportunity to stare. Finally she couldn't take it anymore and slapped the papers down on her stomach before wiggling her socked feet to get her girlfriends attention. Holly scrunched her brow in confusion but looked over raising her eyebrow in question.

"Yes dear?" Holly said mockingly.

"Lets fool around." Gail said suggestively.

"No sale Gail." The doctor said with a chuckle.

"You are doing that sexy librarian thing and its driving me crazy." She practically begged sitting up and tossing her packet on the table.

"I am just reading!" Holly said unable to hold back a laugh.

Gail crawled over to the brunette who continued laughing. The blonde was pouting and looking at her with her blue eyes. Holly finally relented at that because it was just adorable. Tossing her own research on the table she turned toward Gail who immediately took that as an invitation to capture the doctors lips in her own. Holly smiled into the kiss that was kind of awkward with the position they were in. Deciding to remedy this situation, the doctor grabbed the blondes hip and guided her to straddle her lap.

"See isnt this better?" Gail asked settling on top of her girlfriend with a smug grin.

"Eh..." Holly let out with a shrug before cracking a smile.

"Jerk." Gail mumbled before leaning down and cupping her face to kiss her.

"Mm we have the artifact." Holly mumbled against the blondes lips.

"Just give me five minutes." Gail whispered.

"Well thats romanti-" Holly started to say before Gail stopped her, kissing her deeply.

Five minutes quickly became ten however as both of them got a little carried away in what they were doing. So carried away that they didnt hear the door open and Chris come in until he practically yelped at the sight. Gail without her shirt and her hand between their bodies in a place Chris didnt want to think about.

"Woah, I-sorry!" He said turning his back to them but getting a small smile on his face.

"Shit." Gail grumbled climbing off Holly and grabbing her shirt.

"Your fault." Holly chastised as she stood up and made herself presentable.

"I didnt hear you complaining." The blonde said with a mock glare.

"Um, should I come back?" Chris asked awkwardly.

"No-"

"Yes-" They contradicted in unison.

"I am just going to go check on a thing..." He said before heading back down to the artifacts.

"Gail..." Holly scolded as the blonde started laughing.

"What? It was funny." She said with a shrug.

Holly just shook her head but cracked a smile heading over to the computer that was blinking. Another alert for their latest artifact that had popped up and was proving difficult to pinpoint. Holly in her genius had already figured out which artifact it was. It was a coin of all things, a frickin' coin that seemed to be jumping all over the place causing problems. It had been the good luck charm of Charles Blondin a daredevil. It made the person holding it act out their hidden desires. So far, one dorky teenage boy had almost been killed by acting out his superhero fantasy and trying to aid police in the middle of a hostage situation. Another person had run out onto a race track and another had tried to hijack a plane. This latest alert was a sixty two year old man who had decided to profess his undying love for his wife by writing it on his body and running naked down the street.

"Alright, it looks like we have a pattern. The first two were random in their movements, but all the others are around the same town. So we can move in." Holly announced excitedly.

Gail had already crawled back onto the couch spread out on her stomach. She watched Holly with a ridiculous adoring gaze as she tried to keep her face neutral. Holly smiled at her brightly before running to tell Chris. Gail decided she would be best right where she was and decided to take a nap while they did their nerd thing.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

They walked down the street in the small town the artifact had seemed to be in. It was one of those nauseatingly movie perfect towns where every house looked the same and the children were playing in the street. Gail for her part found it obnoxious. The last person affected had been the old man so they decided to start at his house.

"Who would live here?" Gail pondered out loud.

"It kind of looks like where I grew up actually. I mean in the home sweet home feel." Holly said with a shrug.

"So this is where nerds are born, I should have known." The blonde said in mock annoyance making Holly laugh.

"It was nice, I mean it was always pretty peaceful and quiet..." The doctor reminisced.

"You were completely bored werent you?" Gail asked knowingly breaking out into a smile.

"God yes, I mean it was nice. All I wanted was to get out though." Holly said with a relieved laugh.

Holly continued to tell Gail stories about all the trouble she used to get into as a child because of her restlessness while they walked to the house. Gail listened intently as she smirked at the thought of a young Holly. As they approached the house they found an old woman out front doing the gardening.

"Hi there, Mrs. Rodrick?" Holly asked as Gail flashed her badge.

"Why, yes, more officers? You folks sure our thorough." The woman said standing up and taking off her gloves.

"Sorry to bother you again, but we just had a couple questions for your husband if possible." Holly urged.

"Hm, well he isnt feeling very well today...what is it you needed to ask? He already gave his statement." She said friendly enough.

"Actually, mam, we wanted to know about right before the incident. It's possible your husband may have come into contact with something that led to his...exposure. Did he find anything or come in contact with anything new?" She asked as politely as possible.

"Well, no, not that I can think of." She said thinking about it.

"It could have been small, even _coin_ sized." Gail emphasized hoping to inspire some memory.

"We had been to a coin exhibit earlier that day...my husband is a collector. I dont remember anything out of the ordinary though I wasnt paying much attention. Dreadfully boring things." The old woman said with a pointed look and shake of her head which made Gail smirk.

"Did your husband buy anything?" Holly asked.

"No, only coin he came away with that day was a odd little quarter he found on the ground." She said with a shrug.

"That quarter, what did he do with it?" Holly asked curiously.

"Oh hell, I dont know. What exactly does that have to do with anything?" She asked in confusion.

"We are just following leads mam, of similar instances." She said with a understanding shrug.

"Thank you for you time." Gail added as they turned to walk around some more.

"Wait, when he stripped down he was wearing the same clothes he had on when he slipped the coin in his pocket. I think the paramedics took them with him after we finally got him dressed they took him to see if he had a stroke or something. I hope that helps." The woman said with embarrassed nod.

"Thank you. That is a big help." Gail said which the woman smiled at before going back to her gardening.

"Lets track down the first responders then." Holly said with a smile.


	17. Chapter 17

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Gail slouched down in her seat of the car as she pushed up her sunglasses. The first responders had been a bust so now they were on their way to the hospital in hopes of finding the coin. Holly was driving as she hummed along quietly to the music Gail had put on. Gail was curled up with her legs perched on seat as she lazily lulled her head to the side to look at her girlfriend with a small smile.

"Do you ever think about moving back to a place like this? The small cozy homes and all?" Gail asked with a curious gaze.

"Mhm, I have thought about what it would be like sometimes. You know, if I ever found someone and had a family. Most of the time it just makes me really anxious to think about not being at the Warehouse, living at the Inn...at least, that used to be the case." Holly said running one of her hands absentmindedly through her hair as she talked, keeping one hand on the steering wheel.

"Used to be?" Gail asked genuinely confused as turned in her seat a little more to face the brunette.

"Well now that," Holly paused, licking her lips nervously as she sat up a little straighter. "That was before we got together. And now..."

"And now?" Gail urged her to finish her sentence.

"And now, it isnt so scary to think about life outside the warehouse. I dont feel like its the most important thing to me anymore. You are." Holly said almost shyly as she gave Gail a small smile.

Gail smiled back at her in the almost dopey way that she only ever did to Holly. She didnt say anything right away and instead just let the feeling of what Holly had said sink in. It was such a strange feeling to Gail. To have this feeling of absolute acceptance and love from another person. Any of the other people she had ever been with had never gotten her, never really loved her. When she was growing up, acceptance certainly wasnt what she got either.

"So what is it you see for us? When you think about us after the warehouse?" Gail asked with a teasing smile.

"Hmm, lets see. I see your years of atrocious eating leading to you getting fat someday, but still being every bit as beautiful to me. I see you yelling at the neighborhood kids to get off our lawn and getting even crazier with each passing year." Holly started with a smirk as Gail laughed at her before picking up where she left off.

"And you still nerding out over your books, even when your so old you have to wear those really thick glasses. I will still think its super adorable. You will probably still be dragging me off the couch to go on adventures, even when we have to move along with our walkers." Gail said with another laugh.

"Sounds perfect." The doctor said with a chuckle, now feeling completely comfortable.

"You know it will probably end up, you, me, Traci, Oliver, and Chris still trying to track down artifacts when were eighty while Dov and Chloe come over with their five perfect children and grandchildren to make sure none of us have fallen and broken a hip?" Gail asked with a pointed look.

"Well what a life we have to look forward to huh?" Holly said with a fond smile, finally pulling the car into the hospital the next town over.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

When they got the the hospital, they were told that if the family did not take the belongings home with them when they were released, then they would have been taken down with the rest of the waste. Much to Gail's resistance, Holly forced her to go out to the huge dumpsters in the back of the hospital where the non-contaminated items would have been dumped. The dumpsters were huge which led to a good ten minutes of yelling and laughing as Holly hoisted Gail up and into one of them before climbing up herself.

"Why didnt we volunteer for this one?" Gail asked with disgust as she pulled some food bits off her shoulder.

"Traci and Oliver have a few days off remember." The brunette said as she rummaged through some of the garbage.

"Oh please, Oliver was napping on the couch at the Inn while Traci was up in her room vacuuming while she song along to its raining men." The annoyed blonde said as she kicked at the garbage.

They went along like that for almost an hour before miraculously Holly victoriously held up a pair of jeans. Much to their relief they found the coin still buried in the pocket. After struggling to get out of the dumpster they quickly put the coin into the neutralizing bag. Despite the dumpster dive, this snatch had been relatively easy compared to what most of these artifacts ended up being.

They had barely managed to make it to the airport that was located an hour away in a medium sized city. At that point the flight was so full that they were forced to shove their carry-ons up at the front of the plane before going to sit in the back. Holly was weary of letting the artifact out of their sight but didnt have much choice as Gail pushed her along to the back. About halfway through the flight, there was some commotion toward the front of the plane. Gail was fast asleep on Holly's shoulder but woke up at the sounds of a flight attendant running past them to the front.

Gail and Holly looked widely at one another before they both sighed and got out of their seats to run up to the front themselves. Two of the flight attendants were trying to get into the pilots but quickly fell to the side as the plane veered to the side to where it was almost upside down. As everyone screamed, Gail and Holly pushed themselves against the wall until it straightened out. A second later the co pilot opened the cockpit door as the pilot still flying laughed manically as he began to steer the plane in daredevil stunt again.

"Gail, go now." Holly said nudging her shoulder.

"I think I am going to be sick." Gail groaned as she braced herself along the wall as they quickly bulldozed past the copilot and flight attendants.

"Ok, buddy. Where is the coin?" Holly said grabbing onto the pilots chair.

Gail wasnt so patient as she practically tackled on top of the pilot, before grabbing the coin from his jacket pocket. It had turned out that Gail's bag had fallen out of the overhead when another passenger had opened it to get something. The coin, in is mischievous had managed to fall out at that point. When the flight attendants picked up the bag to shove it back up their, they had failed to notice it. The pilot had come out to use the bathroom and picked it up along the way. Holly ended up lecturing Gail for an hour about making sure the neutralizer bag was securely closed.

After getting the coin back, everyone was so frazzled that they managed to simply flash their fake credentials before going back to their seats. Holly had insisted on taking Gail's bag with the coin back with them. Holly went back and forth between giving Gail the silent treatment and lecturing her. It took until they landed for Holly to forgive her as they managed to get off the plane without having to answer any questions about the incident.


End file.
